Love in strange places
by kura86
Summary: Finding a dirty and very hungry looking man on her doorstep Mika decides to boost up her karma level by taking the stranger in. Little did she know that there was more to the man then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1: Karma bonus points

**Note: **

So this will be an OptimusxOC fic. I just love them LOVE LOVE! Anyways.. I'm going to try and write from the I perspective instead of Mika did X and said blabla.

**Chapter one:** Karma bonus points

Bobbing my head to an old album of skillet blasting trough the speakers I hummed along as I tried to make my apartment somewhat representable, even if it was for my own sake. Being 27, single and woman wasn't a good thing in my family.

Scoffing I thought about aunty myrtle and her incessant whining about turning me into an old spinster, Bah! ridiculous, and to make matters worse my mother will NOT stop calling and trying to set me up with this blind date, boring average boys with a mother complex, yah.. that's gonna fly.

My teeth grind together as I see my phone light up for the zillionth time. " JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout out like some sort of crazy person, and of course this happens right when the album switches to another song. Making my neighbors think I'm even more coocoo then I actually am.

I did not expect a deep voice answering my rant, and almost lost my stuffing in fright, clutching the dirty rag in my hands like a lifeline.

Taking a deep breath to stop my thundering heart I realized that there was someone in front of my door, someone who most likely thought my temporary loss of cool was directed at them.

Rushing to the door I stumbled over the bucket with dirty water making it topple and spill over my polished floor. "Fuck me sideways.." I hiss trough my teeth before pulling the door open with force.

In front of my door was what I would presume a homeless person. A very, handsome, homeless person. He didn't look skinny, quite the opposite. The clothes he wore were tattered and and probably two sizes to big for him, but i could clearly see the muscles underneath trough the tattered bits.

Two gorgeous electric blue eyes snapped at my normal brown ones and I saw a weariness in them, confusion and pain. " Ehm.. Excuse me, I will not disturb you" came the deep rumble from the man before he turned to leave.

Well if those muscles wouldn't do the trick then that voice most certainly would! I thought gleefully before snapping to my senses. "Wait, I'm sorry.. that shout wasn't directed at you, I was..ehm" I muttered and bit my lip in embarrassment. "Family issues, didn't wanna talk to them on the phone and after they called me for the 10nth time I kinda lost it, I didn't hear you knock cause of the music yano?" I say chuckling lightly while my face feels the need to flare up like a flare. " How can I help you"? I kindly offered.

The stranger turned in surprise at my mumbling and his whole face seemed to soften a bit, small crinkles gathering on the skin around his eyes and the harsh electric blue seemed to darken a tinge. Turning fully around and taking a cautious step closer again he seemed to hesitate a moment. " I.. I seem to be lost, I require sustenance and a good rechar- sleep" he stuttered averting his eyes and frowning for a moment before making eye contact once more. "Nobody wishes to assist" he added a bit petulantly.

"Yeah.. people are like that, selfish bastards" I mutter with a smirk. "Come in, I can help you out.. good for the karma points right?" I say as a joke, but it clearly didn't land as I get a confused stare back from the other before his gaze morphs into gratitude.

"You will not harm me?" he asked carefully. "Of course not! Who do you- never mind, come in, I cooked already but I always have extra's and I have a spare bed, also you can freshen up and get warm, its bloody cold outside, the fact you didn't freeze to death in those clothes is a freaking miracle."

Moving aside I wait for the stranger to come in and after a moment of hesitation, he does. As he walks past me he seems to unfurl as he walks into the heat of my apartment. The guy is huge! Well, if he wants me dead I'm certainly dead.. all for a few karma points.

Closing the door quickly a full body shiver hits me and a make a very unattractive sound. "sorry.. just freaking COLD" I apologize and for a second I think I can see a corner of his mouth pull up in amusement.

After a few beats of awkward silence his rumble fills the room once more. "I think introductions are in order… " he pauzes once more, glances to the floor and back to me before taking a deep breath " My name.. is Op-" he begins but is cut off as I hold up my hand.

"Introductions later good sir, first its time to get you warmed up, and fed!" she said enthusiastically making the man in front of her deflate some before nodding. "Yes, you are right" he rumbled and awkwardly shifted on his feet.

"Ah yes, I will show you the way!" I state far to loudly and march past the wall of muscle, I can feel the heat radiating off of him and I wonder how that's possible seeing he spend god knows how long outside in the cold.

A few minutes later and the both of us were standing in the bathroom with me explaining swiftly how the thermostat knob worked. Before I could take off the man started to undress destroying the shirt even more in the process. I got a good eyeful of his chest and gawked before swiftly turning on my heels. "Right! So call out of you need something byebye!" I say slightly panicked and leave the stranger to himself.

As soon as the door closes, and the femme leaves me in the strange tiled room I step inside the cabin she had called a shower and turn on the water. The spray is cold in the beginning and I cant help but hiss loudly as my whole skin seems to rise up because of the cold. The hairs on my arms are standing up and I vaguely remember humans called this "goosebumps". Then the water turns warm and I can feel my frame, no…body.. relaxing, a moan of pure bliss escaping me. Humans are so sensitive.

Closing my eyes I slowly tilt my head back and allow myself to finally relax somewhat and after what feels like many cycles I shut down the water flow and dry myself off with the fluffy rag I'd been given. Taking a moment to admire its softness I move the towel over every muscle before turning to the stack of clothes the femme had placed for me. Observing them for a nano klik i raise an optic ridge and blink slowly before shrugging and putting it on. It was tight but it covered his most important parts.

Sitting on the couch I waited for the stranger to finish his obscenely long shower and sat up as I heard him exiting the shower. Biting my lower lip I tried to stop a snicker from leaving my throat " You look ah.. clean?" I try as he approaches.

The large man was dressed in a pure white fluffy robe with pink bunny slippers, the bunny's ears flopping with every step. "Thank you" he rumbled not seeming to notice my amusement, or the fact that he was wearing a woman's robe and slippers, but its all I had and I couldn't exactly make him wear those horrible articles of clothing again.

I sat him down and moved to the kitchen to grab a bowl of soup that I had made before giving it to him. " here you go, careful, might be hot." The man hummed and softly blew on the stew before taking a bite carefully. Again he was cautious about eating but soon he was almost gulping the soup down. When he was done he locked eyes with me again, making me wiggle in my seat, man those eyes were something.

"Now is the time for introductions?" Optimus rumbled in his sinful voice and when he saw the femme her nodding approval. He put the bowl down, put his hands in his lap and clenched them together tight before taking a deep breath "My name.. is Optimus Prime, Commander of the autobots. "


	2. Chapter 2: Thank you

**Notes: **

**Just to clarify, there is no Cemetery wind yet, and Megatron is M.I.A. There are decepticons on the loose that may or may not pose a threat. **

**Chapter 2**: Thank you

"My name… is Optimus prime, Commander of the Autobots". The low rumble still reverted trough my mind as I tried to process what had just been said. I blinked owlishly at the very serious looking man, his hands were clenched and his whole posture defensive and on edge. As if he was expecting an attack.

"You.. are Optimus prime" I repeated slowly. Optimus blinked and nodded, jaw clenching. "But… Optimus prime isn't.. human" I said again slowly, trying to wrap my mind around the possibility. I was open to many things but transformers turned human was just mind blowing for some reason, did they pee? Bleed, could they make weird half transformer half human babies?"

I snorted and quickly hid the smirk behind my hand but I saw Optimus narrow his eyes and the cautious look turned harsh, hurt flashing in them briefly. I figured he must have interpreted it as my laughing at him, mocking the poor sap, I felt a stab of guilt at the look and felt the need to rectify.

"Sorry I wasn't laughing at you, its just very hard for me to comprehend that you would actually be Optimus Prime and my mind is running away from me right now" she explained. This didn't really clarify it but Optimus nodded and his features softened somewhat.

"I understand this can be unsettling and perhaps frightening, but please know that I mean no harm.. I came to this earth to protect the planet, and its inhabitants" Optimus rumbled holding his hands out slightly like he was talking to a frightened animal. "I mean you no harm, and as for proving my identity.. I can show you but you will have to promise me something first.." he said as he moved forward folding his hands together and placing them in front of his lips seemingly pondering.

"Sure why not" I said putting my hands up in a – I swear- sign and winking at him. She noticed a slight flush creeping up on his cheeks and saw him fidget.

"Come closer" he said and when he sensed Mika's hesitance he gave a gentle smile. "I promise it will not harm you" .

I edged closer until I was within grabbing distance and twitched lightly when he placed a large hand on my shoulder. Optimus was still wearing the fluffy white robe and pink bunny slippers, so it was hard to imagine he would harm her.

And just when I was pondering along with how exactly he was going to prove what he proclaimed. I felt a rush come over me, within seconds I saw and felt him, it was indescribable but I knew, like really KNEW that this was in fact Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.. and that he had woken up like this unexpectedly confused and alone.

"Holy shit" I managed to exclaim before I felt the edges if my sight become blurry. "Uggh I hate fainting" I muttered before blacking out.

Optimus saw her pale and sway before collapsing and caught the femme in his arms pulling her close. had found out the rough way that his strength was still well above the humans. Pulling the knocked out femme closer he gazed at her and looked around, having no idea what to do. Spark clenching in pain I grasped my chest and rubbed it with one hand holding the femme up with another. I missed my friends, my family. Venting deeply, I moved the femme to a bed and placed her there, she looked beautiful and peaceful and I carefully dared to gently wipe a strand of brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Humans were so delicate, he just hoped this human wouldn't try and harm him now that she knew who he truly was.

Glancing down he noticed that the femme was waking up and took a step back to make sure she wouldn't get spooked.

Opening my eyes I looked around and shot up from the bed. "wha?" I blurted and shook my head. "fuck me I hate fainting" I muttered once more before flushing realizing where I was, I sure as hell didn't walk here which means I got carried by none other then the autobot commander himself. Restraining a silly fan girl giggle I bit my lip and finally dared to glance up, and when I did I gazed right in two bright and concerned looking blue eyes.

" hi" I said sheepishly and rubbed a hand to the back of my neck.

"Are you alright?" came the rumble from Optimus. "Ah yes, I'm ok.. it was merely a tad overwhelming is all" she said smiling and waiving it off like it was nothing. Optimus nodded and averted his eyes " It was the only way I could think of right now to prove to you who I am, I did it before to other humans, they were however very hostile after discovering who I was".

I made a non-comical noise and nodded in sympathy. Humans could be such selfish little twats. " I'm sorry.. you don't have to tell me what happened, but If you ever wanna ya know, talk, I'm here". Placing a hand on his large one I give it a gentle squeeze and to my relief after a short tense moment Optimus seems to fully relax and gently squeezes my hand back.

"Right! So now that I'm all up to speed and recovered from it, I think I need to buy you some clothes. I cant have you running around in my robe and slippers, no matter how funny and cute it looks" I snicker.

"Cute?" came the amused rumble before Optimus stands up and strikes a pose. The robe opens, and I almost get to see if everything was in proportion but allas, whatever deity was messing with Optimus wasn't giving me a break and everything was still covered except his very well-toned legs.

"erm.. yah.. wel.. you are, I mean I got to go! Relax some, there's drinks in the fridge" I say and practically blast off super sonic speed out of the bedroom.

About two hours later and Optimus had gotten a few drinks, trying out every one of them to see what they taste like. having had something called orange juice which was nice, then that tomato juice and nearly lost his tank content. Horrible concoction. Hearing the door open I am immediately on guard, my muscles tense. " Identify yourself!" he growled with his most intimidating voice.

"Woa big guy relax, its just me" I heard the now familiar voice say. "Mika" I sighted and relaxed " Forgive me, I am still a bit, on edge" I say shaking my head. What must she think of me, I think frustrated that I was being so rude to this woman who had granted me kindness.

"Don't worry about it" I say and look at the poor sap, he seems exhausted and I can even see some muscles tick from tension. Perhaps I should offer a massage..hmm. . Suddenly I was pulled out of my musing and most likely drooling as I hear a throat being cleared. " Ah yes, I got you some items! Just some basic necessities and all that" I mutter and start unpacking.

Out came, a razorblade and foam, clothes, underwear, hairbrush, toothbrush, socks, a belt, wintercoat, scarf, hat, gloves, shoes and some other small stuff that he couldn't directly identify. He was aware about the razorblade as he heard Ironhide talk many times about Lennox his personal habbits, shaving was one of them.

He was speechless and had no idea how to repay the woman for this. "I.. I have no money" I said sheepishly. Mika frowned and made a strange sound and a flippant hand movement. "Don't even think about it" she said. "These are items that you need, I have more then enough money so don't worry about it ".

" I will repay you one day, one way or the other" Optimus almost seems to purr but I figure its my imagination. Maybe aunty myrtle WAS right and I was already an old spinster, turning into a mental puddle of goo the moment someone even bats an eye at me.

"Alright, we will see Optimus, really, im fine with this" I say and start fussing over other stuff that I purchased, including new winter boots. There was a heavy snowfall forcast so I already had the stuff in the house to allow my to basically hibernate. I didn't have a job because I quite frankly didn't need one. Uncle Tom had taken care of that with him passing away and leaving the very large sum of money to her. Volunteering in the local animal shelter and the food bank was all I did, and I was happy with it.

Giving the clothes to Optimus I teasingly ask him if he needs help getting dressed, which he deadpanned me by stating that he observed humans getting dressed before so he would not require assistance. And all that with a solid pokerface!

A few minutes later and I was once again faced with a now dressed Optimus, he was wearing a navy blue turtle neck and grey faded yeans that hugged his frame quite nicely. I didn't know if I should feel pride for estimating the correct size of gawk at how well he looked. "Should be illegal" I muttered shaking my head and looking down.

A second later I was suddenly enveloped in a warm and firm grip, the strong arms pulling me close and against a very solid chest. Feeling optimus breath in my neck is doing nothing for my self restraint and I release a soft "ah" out of surprise before I melt into the embrace. It was clear it was meant as friendly and nothing more.

Feeling the arms around me tense gently I move into the embrace and pull him close allowing the commander to burry his face in my neck. "Thank you" he mutterers, voice rough, like he is holding back emotions.

Optimus released a shuddering breath "Thank you, for making me feel safe" I say and I notice I'm having trouble articulating as my throat feels tight. I never was one to express emotions, but this human vessel is proving to be a challenge, I'm just so tired, and done with running. Why did I end up here, did I do something to Upset primus? Why?. This was the question I had asked myself for many earth months now. But for the first time, I found that I didn't mind my current predicament. Pulling back from the embrace I feel pleased that she hadn't attacked, or rejected my friendship so far, though I have to admit, I feel strange when I am with this little femme.

Our faces are close to each other and I can feel her heartbeat thundering against mine, my eyes snap to her mouth and I subconsciously move my glossa over my lower derma, its like I can almost taste her. Moving slightly closer I can feel her relax and see her close her eyes.

The urge to protect her, hold her close, even dare I say it.. claim her, is almost overwhelming. But I am Prime, human vessel or not, and I can not allow myself to show weakness. Clenching my dentas together in frustration I take a deep steady breath before gently pushing her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

**Chapter 3: Closer **

Mika blinked when he pushed her back. "wha?" she muttered blankly. One moment it looked like they were going to kiss and the next he was pushing her away. Mika berated herself, what was she thinking almost kissing a stranger, well.. thanks to that freaky mental connection he made she felt like she knew him her whole life.

"Forgive me Mika.. I remain Prime and cannot indulge in.. carnal desires" he growled in that deep baritone. The way he grunted "carnal desire" was enough to make Mika's legs turn into noodles.

She coughed and tried to hide the flush of her face. "Right, ehm.. so..i don't know about you but I'm beat! I'm gonna hit the bed and get some shut eye, t'was a tiering day" Mika said offering Optimus a kind smile but it was clear she felt awkward.

Optimus smiled back and decided to ignore it for now. He didn't want to embarrass his gracious host further. Also, he had some thinking to do, his situation, why he had felt like kissing this femme. He hadn't felt this type of desire in Ages, and now suddenly it was re-ignited like gasoline on a fire.

Moving to his designated room he plopped down on the bed and propped his hands behind his head. He could feel his eyes beginning to droop as his mind drifted off, the lovely face of Mika entering his thoughts once more.

Mika took a nice long shower and sighted in bliss. Hot showers where the best! Rubbing her hair dry she moved towards her bed wearing nothing but her fluffy robe and slippers. Much like the same she had given Optimus to wear.

"Hmm.. Autobot leader in my house.. who said my life was boring" she mused chuckling lightly. Biting her lower lip Mika thought about the handsome and definitely heavy muscled frame of the man.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath to clear her mind. "Ok.. no more dirty thoughts, poor man must be terrified and here I am almost jumping his bones.. jeez" she growled and almost dropped herself on her bed after taking off her robe.

She wore a silk nighty, and although she preferred to sleep naked she didn't want to risk walking into him naked when she wanted a glass of milk or something.

Curling on the matras she cocooned herself underneath the blankets and enjoyed the warmth closing her eyes and dozing off.

5 days later-

Mika, what would you like for breakfast?" came the rumble from the kitchen. "two eggs sunny side up please!" Mike shouted from the bathroom.

The two had soon fallen into a routine and Optimus made sure to do everything he could to repay Mika for her kindness, despite his hosts protests.

Mika entered the kitchen and gave the commander a smile "You're getting good at that!" she complimented the leader who seemed to fluff up a bit with pride at the compliment.

"I read up about the subject and watched Video images on a website called Youtube" Optimus told her calmly while moving the egg on a plate.

"Very nice" Mika smiled and started on her breakfast while Optimus finished his own, he had taken a liking to peanut butter sandwiches.

They weren't awkward around each other anymore, or so it seemed but if you looked closely the tension was undeniable still very much present, it would only be a matter of time before it reached its boiling point. Optimus could only hope that his time as a human would be done before that would happen.

Not that he wasn't interested, oh primus no it was the opposite. He felt attracted and possessive over Mika and this feeling intensified if she was talking about male colleagues from the shelters, his instincts shouting at him to claim her before another male did.

Shaking his head, he cursed in his mind. Such primitive thoughts were unacceptable, Mika was not a toy.

Oblivious to Optimus his internal struggles Mika hummed some to herself as she practically inhaled the delicious breakfast. Looking at the other she decided to tease him somewhat.

Standing up she brushed past him to grab his plate, her chest pressing against his back and shoulder as she moved forward. Pulling back she smirked slightly and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for the breakfast stud.. you certainly know the way to a womans heart" before pulling back and placing the plates on the countertop.

She faintly heard a choking sound coming from behind her and couldn't hide her smirk.

"_Devious woman.. mika is no innocent, curses_" the prime thought. He was in trouble.

Later that night Optimus tossed and turned in his bed. What was going on! Why was he still human, was this permanent? Should he find a way to contact his men, would they be ok? All those questions ran trough his head preventing him to fall asleep. Glaring at the clock he saw it was 03:00 AM and cursed softly. Giving up on sleep he decided that perhaps it would help to get up and drink some cold milk like Mika had suggested earlier. Grunting he got out of his warm cocoon, spine popping as he stretched and moved to the kitchen.

Mika gave a frustrated sigh, "03:00 AM and still no sleep.. must be the full moon or something" she muttered and rolled out of her bed. A glass of cold milk would help.

She walked towards the fridge and opened it peering inside for the milk when she suddenly heard a surprised grunt. Looking up she saw Optimus standing in the door opening, eyes wide as he looked at her. "Ah optimus, couldn't sleep?" she asked mentally slapping herself for that redundant question.

"I couldn't not.. and you?" he found himself asking. Mika smiled gently "I couldn't sleep as wel.. must be the full moon" she joked trying to ease the thick tension that was suddenly there.

Optimus cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy. "I am not familiar with that phrase". Mika stumbled a bit to explain but didn't get very far as she noticed his eyes where scanning over her body like she was a delicious snack.

Shuddering Mika bit her lower lip and put her glass of milk down. His eyes zoned to her chest and stayed there, she knew why. Her nipples were hard, she could say it was because of the cold of the refrigerator but they both knew better.

Seeing that she was getting ready for him was more then he could bare, he was still a man for primus sake! Sniffing the air once he could almost taste her desire and before he could control it a deep primal growl escaped his chest.

"Optimus.." Mika spoke.

It was enough to break him, and in two large strides he was in front of her pressing her back against the large fridge, one hand next to her head and the other on her side. His breaths came out in pants and he pressed his hips against hers. She could feel his excitement and moaned. "Fuck.. optimus I.. "she cursed but her protest was abruptly stopped when he brushed his lips against hers, his frame was so powerful and yet he was so gentle.

"I tried.. I'm prime .. but I can no longer stop myself, you smell so good.. I want to taste you now" he muttered as he buried his face against her neck mouth attaching to her neck. Mika felt his teeth scrape her neck and could swear she could feel fang like teeth grazing the skin. But she couldn't bring herself to care, it felt delicious.

"Then don't stop" she said.

Optimus pulled back sharply and for a second Mika thought she ruined it again and wanted to scream with frustration, but before any other coherent thought could form he moved in again. This time his lips connected with hers hard, their teeth clicking and tongues clumsily meeting, saliva intermingling.

A purr escaped Optimus his chest as he kissed her, she tasted just like he had imagined, sweet with a hint of mint. He rolled his hips against hers in a languid pace, but his strength caused the pressure on her core to increase at an alarming pace.

Breaking the kiss he bit her lower lip before burying his face in her neck once more. "it's too late now little one.. I will claim you and make you mine, no point of return" he snarled and Mika tried to imagine how he looked if he were in his original form but the thought was quickly expelled as Optimus roughly thrusted against her, pulling her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist.

"I am not going to fuck you here my sweet soon to be mate.. but not release you until we both had our fill, that I promise" he rumbled using human language for intercourse apposed to his own mother tongue. " And fuck you I will.." he smirked his dark blue eyes shining with lust.

He grasped Mikas hair roughly and pulled on it making her bare her neck to him. "So vulnerable, so hnngh… delicious" he purred as he gave a long lick on her neck feeling her heartbeat against the muscle.

Mika wondered if he had gotten a hold of the Vampire movie collection she had but she wasn't about to stop him. "Gods yes optimus, please.. just do it, whatever you are planning do it" she gasped as the pleasure increased even more, juices drenching her panties. "The things I will do to you my sweet" he purred and held her close as he gave a few powerful thrusts against her mound, the pressure on her clit was exquisite, almost bordering painful.

"Hnnh.. yess overload for me my sweet" he purred no longer being able to use the human terminology, but Mika caught the drift and with a shout she came her whole-body trembling with the effort. She could feel juiced running past her legs as her orgasm was explosively good. Optimus was panting like a racehorse as he kept thrusting against her once, twice before he too stilled with a loud groan.

Mika felt another burst of wetness and her hand buried itself in Optimus his short hair. "oh my.." she panted and gave a post orgasmic giggle. "that was.. " she began but was cut off by Optimus.

"Nothing, that was nothing" he growled. Mika frowned and was about to pull back. what was he saying but before she could mule further over his words Optimus seemed to have understood the lack of context in his wording and corrected himself.

"Nothing compared to what I will do to you when we truly mate" he finished and gave Mika a cheeky smile before kissing her once more and carrying her to the bathroom for a nice long shower. A few hours would bring a new day with new opportunities.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

**Chapter 5: Gone **

"_That was nothing… nothing compared to what I will do to you when we truly mate_". The grumbled words of the Autobot leader ghosted trough her mind as Mika woke up from the best sleep she had in years. Smirking a little she turned and expected to feel a warm body. Her eyes snapped open as she felt nothing but cold sheets. Had it been a dream..?

Sitting up she frowned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Surely not" she muttered slightly frustrated. Hopping out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom she turned on the light and gazed in the mirror. What she saw made a sound escape from her throat between a cry and a laugh, right on the junction of her shoulder and neck was a large mouth shaped bruise. "Definitely not a dream" she muttered, "Bloody Vampiric Autobot". Thinking of the night before caused her stomach muscles to clench in desire and her knees to almost buckle.

Splashing some cold water in her face she then changed herself into something somewhat representable before trotting off to the living room. Optimus must have gotten up early, the man was usually not a heavy sleeper. But when she entered the living space it was silent, slightly dark, and the delicious smell of baked eggs that she had gotten used to in the morning was not present.

Frowning she tried to ignore the sudden feel of dread in her stomach, and the taste like ash in her mouth. " Optimus?.. this isn't funny, come out!" she said almost franticly as she knew deep In her core that there would be no reply.

Looking around she spotted a note on the bar and with a trembling hand, she picked it up.

"_Dear Mika_

_I cannot begin to express my gratitude to your kindness this past earth week. I am certain that without your help, I would have perished in this form by now. You have shown me the other side of humanity. _

_In this short time I have grown quite fond of you my dear Mika, and this is why I must leave. I cannot risk you getting more involved as you already are. I do not wish to risk your life more then I already have. _

_Forgive my shortcomings with regards to the other night, I was weak and even though I enjoyed your affections immensely. Please understand that I cannot allow this to happen, for I am Prime. _

_Please forget our meeting and enjoy life my sweet Mika. I hope you can forgive me. _

_May we meet in another life._

_Goodbye."_

The paper scrunched up in her grip as she clenched her fist. She felt tears run over her cheeks, what was wrong with her. She only knew the guy for a week and now because he left she was a hot mess. "That bastard!" she hissed though her teeth. A part of her understood why he had left, but the timing didn't make sense! Just a few hours back they had kissed and frotted like a couple of teenagers, against her fridge and now he just took off! "Men are pigs.. no matter what race.. fuck this!" she hissed emotionally and tossed the crumpled paper in the trash before huffing, turning on her heels and opening her door to walk outside. It was still early, but the temperature would be pleasant soon enough.

Right when she stepped out she smacked into what felt like a brick wall. "what the.." she began dazed and rubbed her head. Opening her eyes she looked up. Right in front of her was a sunglass wearing, very muscular obviously in a too tight police outfit cop. Mika realized the other had prevented her falling down as he had gripped her arm after she bumped into him.

"Woa.. what are you made of, steel? Good grief!" she muttered slightly impressed. For a second she thought she saw the impassive man's corner of his mouth twitch in the start of a smirk.

" Mikaela Michelle Kordablak?" came the suave question from brick wall copper. "Yes..? why?" she asked " and why are you wearking sunglasses.. it's like 06:30 AM.

"Nothing to concern you, you will need to come with me now" the other said in an even tone. It was then she realized the cop hadn't released his grip on her yet, and it was becoming painful. "Oy, let me go, I don't need to go anywhere!" she said frowning and tried to pull herself out of his grip, but it was like trying to pull yourself from a bear trap.

"Resistance is pointless, come with me now or I will make you fleshling" the cop seemed to hiss.

"Fleshling..wha?" Mika asked, her mind was reeling. What was this Psycho's plan, who was he?! But before Mika could protest more, she was swiftly dragged towards the police cruiser. Once inside she gained her bearings somewhat and tried opening the door, when that didn't work she put her feet up on the drivers seat and started to kick it hard making it bounce. "DESIST HUMAN!" came the snarl from somewhere in the car.

"Fuck you! I know my rights and this is NOT one of them" she spat "LET ME OUT!" she shouted hoping to make enough ruckus to wake someone up in her neighborhood.

Another few kicks and she felt something snap in the front seat. Smirking victoriously when she heard the man.. or speakers? Snarl in what seemed like pain.

"You will pay for that fleshbag, now desist or I will make you!" he spat and the car seemed to vibrate in anger. Suddenly right next to her a claw like appendage popped out and spun dangerously close to her.

"AARG WHAT THE FUCK" she screamed and tried to crawl away, but the seatbelt that had snuck around her tightened so much she couldn't even more. "Now. … will you be calm?" came the more controlled request form the speakers as the claw hovered dangerously close to her face.

Mika gave a quick nod as she gazed with big eyes to the retreating claw. Then the Saleen drove off and within a few minutes the man driving it flickered out of existence.

Before she could ask what was going on the same voice came from the speakers once more.

" Where.. is Optimus Prime"


	5. Chapter 5: Gunmetal grey

**Notes: **

Hi All! So after this chapter I am inclining to involve Megatron and create a delicious meg/OP/love sandwich but I intended this to be an OP/OC fic. Let me know what you all think!

**Chapter 5: Gunmetal grey **

"I don't even know who that is" Mika said folding her arms over her chest defiantly and staring out the tinted glass of the mustang.

"It would be in your best interest not to lie to me human, where is he hiding?" the voice asked, the tone still light but it held a warning.

"What was his name again?" she asked cocking her head innocently. "Optimus Prime" came the instant and slightly impatient reply. Humans were so tiresome.

"Nope never heard of him, although that's not entirely true" she said immediately after. Barricade almost chuckled with glee, humans were not only stupid, and sticky, they were easy to scare, weak, and overall just easy to manipulate. "Please continue" the Saleen almost purred, o how he would enjoy getting to squish her under his pede, or perhaps he would use his claw. How would she taste? Shaking himself out of his fantasies he refocused on the human.

"Well you know, all the news on Mission city, with all the bangs and stuff. Yeah! I'm pretty sure I remember hearing a name like Optimus prime. Isn't that that cool red truck? Yeaaah now I remember. But how would I know where he would be hiding? It's not like I can stuff him in my backyard or something" Mika snickered. She kept rambling about the autobot leader but in actuality not really providing information.

Barricade sped up a bit in annoyance. "I know for a fact that Optimus Prime was turned human and he was residing with you. Fortunately for him, he took off before we had a chance to get him" the Saleen rumbled slightly distracted. It stung that the leader had been so vulnerable, right under their fragging noses and they only found out the day before. "So STOP lying and give me the truth, before I tear you apart limb for limb."

Mika was silent for a few seconds. She gathered that this must be one of the Decepticons, and according to what Optimus had told her, this was Barricade, the Decepticon Scout.

"THAT was Optimus prime? Wauw, who knew huh! I just thought the guy was a hobo I was helping, you know for good karma points and all?" she rambled " wauw.. Optimus prime… wait, but he was human, you aren't human, I mean you got that neat hologram and all.

"Holoform" came the brisk interruption from the cruiser.

"Holoform.." amended Mika. "But this guy felt human, i mean, he breathed and stuff.. nah you are pulling my leg, that guy was NOT Optimus prime haha good one!" she said laughing clutching her sides to convince the other of her own amusement.

Barricade stayed silent. It seemed the human was either more stupid then he anticipated, or incredibly sly.

After a few hours drive the windows suddenly went black. "hey, I was enjoying the scenery!" came the protest from his back seat. Ignoring the woman proved to be unwise so he decided to grace the human with a response. "We are not far from our base, location is classified". The fact that the human had not bombarded him with questions but had a rather thoughtful, almost concerned look on her face answered his previous question about her intelligence. Speeding up the powerful engine roared and Mika gave a small yelp which made the scouts engine run hotter.

About 30 earth minutes later he pulled up at the base and opened the door while releasing the seatbelt. "out" came the brisk command. Mika bit her lower lip and hesitated.

"Out or I will either eject you or transform and possibly crush you in the process" came the casual threat. Mika huffed and gathered her courage to get out of the cruiser. Almost immediately the Saleen began to break apart and transform. She had never seen this, at least not in person and definitely not that close! Moving backwards a bit she tripped over something and landed on her butt, but she just couldn't look away as the cruiser's gears turned and twisted until they formed into what looked like a giant robot.

She saw some sparks flying and heard something in a foreign language that sounded like cursing and almost screamed when she saw a car seat fall and land about 2 meters away from her.

"It seems like you lost something Barricade" came a deep voice behind her. "Scrapping human, kicked my seat.. seems like it got loose." Replied the scout. Another dark chuckle from behind her and Mika finally had the sense to look what she tripped over exactly.

Her eyes went wide and she scrambled to her feet. In front of her was a behemoth of a robot, silver plating.. no it was more gunmetal grey then silver, piercing red eyes and sharp fangs to boot. "And what would be the reason… for you to bring a rodent to our base Barricade.. explain" came the ominous rumble from the grey one.

"My liege, this human has interacted with Optimus Prime in his human form. I am confident she holds the key to locating him" the scout replied slightly nervously, even though he was the only Decepticon currently on base with his leader, that didn't grant him immunity from the warlords wrath.

Megatron's optics narrowed into slits and he took a knee to move closer to the tiny human woman in front of him. Lowering his helm so his faceplates were right in front of the femme's body. "Is she now.. you mean the Optimus Prime YOU let escape while we had a chance to crush his spark forever!?" he roared suddenly as he moved up and gave the scout a slap on the helm with his claw.

"My liege forgive me! I was not aware of this until a few hours ago, when I wanted to strike he had already taken off!" Barricade said franticly before kneeling and lowering his helm to the war built.

"hn… you are lucky you still have your uses scout.. or else I would have ripped out your spark myself.. do NOT fail me again.. now leave us" he said dismissing the Saleen.

The mech seemed to hesitate a fraction, his read optics glancing down at the femme before turning around and retreating to another part of the base.

Mika had a feeling it wasn't smart to lie or play innocent to this one, from what she could remember this was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. How did she get into this mess.. it was all the fault of her bleeding heart, if she had just said no when he was at her door she wouldn't be in this mess. No, that wasn't fair, then she wouldn't have met Optimus and quite possibly saved his life.

"So, now that we are alone my dear, are you ready to share?" came the almost amused rumble. The mech grasped Mika in his claw being careful not to squish her or pierce her skin with his claws and moved to his throne like seat. Sitting down with a large clink of metal hitting metal he deposited her on the side of this throne. "That's better, now.. what do you know of our shared friend Optimus prime" Megatron growled, his baritone voice more like a purr, like Barricade's but only deeper, more penetrating, she felt it vibrate trough her whole body.

"Optimus Prime.. Autobot leader right.. ehm well, he's big, red and blue.." she began trying to go for the innocent and stupid routine regardless that she knew it would not be smart to do so.

"Enough!" he bellowed making the walls of the room they were in shake slightly. "You may be able to fool my scout but surely you have enough brain capacity to realize that is not going to work with me foolish insect!" he spat angerly.

Mika curled up a bit and covered her head incase something came down but the room seemed to be more sturdy then she thought. Uncurling herself a bit she looked up and bit her lip in worry as she met the fierce red glare of the warlord.

Figuring he would squish her regardless of what she said she could at least protect Optimus, despite him taking off like that, though now in hindsight, she was happy he did or else he would have been caught as well. Besides, she truly had no idea where the autobot leader went.

"Listen, all I know is that he was suddenly on my doorstep, I fixed him up, he did tell me who he was but I really didn't care, in my eyes he was someone who required help, so I helped him. Then after a few days I woke up and he was gone.. I truly have no idea where he took off to. "Mika explained giving him the short explanation of what happened and minor a few crucial details, she didn't want to become a liability and give the warlord an leverage over the Autobot leader by him knowing they actually fancied each other. She figured she couldn't really lie to Megatron without him knowing but glossing over some details might work.

The warlord had a thoughtful expression on his faceplates before rubbing a claw under his chin " No idea where he took of to hmm?" he repeated absently. "He took off, just like that.. that is rather rude don't you agree, as you were his gracious host" he murmured.

Mika clenched her fists and teeth before almost hissing a reply. "Very rude" she verified. At this the warlord smirked baring more of his fangs. "I daresay he would have been more considerate to his lover" came the purr and before Mika knew it she was in his claw once again, but this time he was slightly rougher with her. Her whole body felt compressed and it was painful to even breathe.

"Ah… hn fuck" she cursed and gave a small scream as he increased the pressure. "Now now.. such language for a pretty femme such as yourself." Came the reply. He moved her closer to his faceplates and out came his tongue, the wet appendage going over her neck and face covering her with his saliva.

"hmmm you even taste like him, delicious..." he muttered before moving her in eyesight again. "See, the moment you entered base I could smell him on you, it is not completely the same scent I must admit, perhaps because of his current form, but I recognize it anywhere!"

Mika tried not to flinch as he licked her, was he going to eat her?! Oh god, she should have listened to her parents and gotten married to a boring golf playing, country club loving man instead of proving she wouldn't need anyone and be rebellious, it all seemed so trivial now.

Megatron smirked as he smelled her fear, he relished it. Now he was certain the little spitfire in his claw was important to the Prime, and he had every intention of using her to get what he wanted and then he would crush the little femme, oh to see the look of anguish on his rivals faceplates, those blue optics flash white in anger and sadness. His plates shuddered in anticipation. Somewhere deep in his spark there was a different feeling, a twinge of regret at seeing his former lover suffer so, but he shut that feeling down faster than Startscreams usurping him when he seemed to be out of the picture and gazed down at the femme in his possession. "It seems you are in quite a bind my dear but cooperate and I may keep you as my pet" he cooed while stroking a clawed digit trough her hair.

Mika just narrowed her eyes and glared at the mech. There was NO way she was assisting him in whatever he was planning. The pet comment had her brisling in anger, who did he think he was stating that a life as a pet was a reward, total nutter he was. "You must have lost some bolts over the years old man if you think I would willingly be your pet" Mika hissed glaring daggers at the other.

For a click Megatron was at a loss of words, how was it that so many insects have sullied themselves out of fear when even gazing upon him, and here she was glaring and hissing at him, even going as far as insulting him while he had her in his grasp and could extinguish her life force with a twitch. He frowned and pulled her closer to his faceplates "You know, I have terminated bigger mechs for lesser infractions" he huffed.

Mika managed to shrug despite the grip the warlord had on her and smirked "well good think I'm not a mech" she said and waited, when after 10 seconds she didn't receive a reply and the mech was just staring out into space she squirmed "Are you so old that you suddenly fall asleep and require midafternoon naps?" she joked. "Don't worry, you still look very handsome though" Mika said seriously even though there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

She heard a clang behind her and turned her head seeing Barricade enter the room dropping what looked like a cup with greenish liquid.

The warlord turned his optics back to the insolent human and gritted his dentas. If Mika thought the earlier silence was bothersome, Megatron just took it to a whole new level. The warlord just exhaled some hot air and kept his intense stare at the femme.

Mika felt the warm air gush over her and decided to hold her tongue for now, she stared back nervously cursing her character. She could hear gears clicking and whirring and Megatron released a low growl.

"Barricade, I take it our guest's accommodations are ready?" he grumbled making Mika twitch in his claw. "Affirmative my liege" the cruiser replied before nervously moving closer having no idea if the warlord would take his anger of being insulted by a human out on him or not.

"Then take her there, make sure she is fed and do NOT let her escape, if she does it will be on your spark, is that understood?!" Megatron commanded and smirked slightly when he saw the other mech cower, oh how he loved to assert his dominance over his men. "Yes my lord" came the affirmative reply.

Megatron promptly opened his claw and dropped the woman, he heard her cry out in panic as she fell down and landed in the claws of Barricade. "Outch.." came the soft reply, and there was that blasted twinge again in his chest. Rubbing it absentmindedly he ex- vented again before waving them off, dismissing his scout.

Barricade got up swiftly and moved to the other quarters placing the femme in a holding cell that was custom made. The cell was around 5 meters wide and 5 minutes in length, there were bars and there was a matrass on the floor but nothing else, no shower, toilet nothing.

"You are lucky you still breathe, speaking to our liege like that, many men have perished for less" he hissed. Mika chuckled "that's what he said" she replied, and she knew instantly that the other didn't get the joke. "So, were do I go if I you know, got to pee or poop or want a shower?" she asked.

Barricade stayed silent for a second before whirring and a look of disgust marred his faceplates. "your waste disposal system is disgusting "he muttered. "I suppose you will have to go outside to do it, on a nice leash" he chuckled sadistically and sat down on a box with a new drink in hand.

"ha! maybe I'll make a mistake and poo on that nice shiny foot you have copper!" she said almost sweetly batting her eyelashes. Barricade grunted and with a crunch his second drink spilled. "That's the second drink I lost because of your filthy mouth human!"

"well I can't help you're such a prude!" Mika snapped back folding her arms over her chest. It took a second for him to look it up but then he shook his helm and frowned "I am NOT a prude as you call it you filthy bug" he sneered. Rolling her eyes Mika sat down on the bed and closed her eyes trying to think of methods to escape, no, that wouldn't be possible, how to survive. She remembered the intense stare she received after their banter like conversation. Rubbing a hand over her wrist she flinched, he had dropped her and thankfully Barricade had caught her, though she was sure he would be dead now if he hadn't, she had landed on her wrist and it smarted. She could freely move it so it wasn't broken, but it did start to swell.

"ehm… you don't have a first aid kid for humans nearby would you?" Mika asked. The mech in front of her cocked his helm and made a patronizing sound "Why, did the little icky human hurt herself? I can't help it your race so weak." He spat but got up regardless to look, he had orders to have her unharmed and he was sure Megatron would slag him if he found out she was injured.

"Well that tends to happen if you get dropped around 22 feet and land on pure metal neh?" Mika snapped at the bot. Barricade said nothing and just touched the side of his head, then after about 20 seconds he looked down at the human again "Our medic will have a look, I suggest you keep quiet and cooperate, he is not exactly patient oriented" the scout warned.

"I heard zat!" came the reply from somewhere behind the scout. Mika's first response was to look up, she was surprised she hadn't heard the medic enter, where was he?

"Ello, I am right e're" came impatient reply. Mika looked down and screamed so hard that Barricade had to cover his audials. "human stop screaming, I am ze doctor!" came her reply from the little spidery thing in front of her. Mika did stop "you're a spider" she deadpanned. "And you are a human, the most dominant species of zis planet and yet here you are" he stated simply.

"now what is ze problem, I a've no time for zis" he sneered and briskly moved his little spidery legs over her body rapidly scanning different parts. "it's my wrist, your rude brute of a leader dropped me so I fell down and landed badly on it" Mika huffed.

Hook ignored her comment but send a quiet ping to Barricade "_She still lives after such words to lord Megatron?". _Barricade replied instantly_ "As you can see, yes, now fix her, she is of great importance to our liege as we believe she holds the key to Primes destruction" _

Hook scanned Mikas wrist and clicked his glossa "bruises but no fractures, I have no supplies to treat humans but I will vigger zomething out" he said with his heavy accent.

A few minutes later Mika sported a nice colorful support bandage, her wrist felt better already. "Thank you" she said genuinely. Hook just ignored her and took off quickly.

"So.. wat does your fearless leader want with me hm?" she asked the scout. Barricade opened his optics and glanced at her quietly before replying "none of your business, just hope for your sake you will retain your usefulness" he grumbled "now shut up and leave me be, and don't think about escaping, I have sensors up so I will know exactly what you are doing when you are doing it".

"Wouldn't dream of it" came the reply.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

**Notes: **

Ok.. so megs will also have some fun with Mika here, yay for megatron! I probably lost a lot of readers with the writing style of this fic haha and I am aware that megs is not behaving as he should, but oh well there's fanfiction for ya. Right now though Mika wouldn't be diving head first for megs as he kinda abducted her and sprained her wrist. but miracles happen (or time jumps hehe). Anyway enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Closer**

Two weeks later and Mika and Megatron had developed a routine, the large mech was seemingly interested in her injury and "comfort" but soon the conversations turned to more intelligent topics. The warbuilt was actually pleasant to talk to and very intelligent. They had a rough start as they were learning how to care for a human. Mika snickered as she wished she could give them a book " taking care of humans for dummies". They had fed her with simple meals stolen from shops so at least she wasn't going hungry. The first day they had made the mistake of chucking raw chicken inside her cell, Mika had grabbed the chicken and chucked it at Barricades helm with a frustrated scream so they quickly learned that meat had to be cooked.

She couldn't decipher from their language what their conversation was about as it mostly consisted out of strange clicks, growls and beeps but she could tell what mood they where in. Musing a bit to herself she decided that Megatron was quite an expressive and seemingly passionate mech with the way he communicated in his own language and in plain American.

Later that evening Mika turned on her matrass and snuggled under the blanket she had received, it was getting cold. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax but couldn't stop shivering. What was going on, it was never this cold in her cell. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, even curling up in a tight ball she gave a frustrated growl and got off her matrass whilst aggressively kicking off the blanket as she got caught up in it.

"Barricade! CADE!" Mika shouted and banged her metal cup the bars. "CADE! CAAAAAAAADE" she tried again after a few beats of silence. The seemingly very still pile of metal suddenly jumped up and franticly looked around, red optics flashing in anger and distress. Did his scanners fail? No impossible, were they under attack? What in the pits was going on! Mika's shouting had effectively confused the scout and as he was in such a deep recharge it was difficult to regain his bearings.

"NAAAARHG...WHAT is all this infernal noise!" Megatron roared loudly. The next second the room was flooded with light from one of Megatrons light beams, aiming it right at the source of the noise.

"YOU, what in the pits do you think you are doing human!" he roared right in front of the cage, spittle flying everywhere.

Barricade, who had regained his bearings was silent and pressed himself closer to the wall. Megatron was known for his incredibly foul temper, especially when he was disturbed during recharge and he did not wish to be within grabbing distance of the moody warbuilt.

Mika flinched and backed away quickly. "Jeez no need to yell! God! I tried calling for Mr "I know every move you make" there for a few times but he was dead to the world!". Clutching her small blanket tighter around her she decided to hop around from leg to leg in the hopes of getting slightly warmer. When she breathed out she could see small condensation clouds forming. Why was it so damned cold!

Megatron, who had gotten slightly calmer as the horrible noise had stopped, gazed at the human in front of him. He released a low growl and ex-vented some air out of frustration of being awoken so rudely. True, it was a very fitful recharge, but for vorns now they were like that, bad fluxes about his time as a mineworker, or his time dying, Optimus prime winning, him losing Orion and the list went on. No, the large mech had anything but relaxing recharges so he treasured every minute of recharge he could, and then now to be awoken like this, unacceptable.

"Explain" he briskly commanded to the small human.

Mika, who was still basking for a short second in the hot air that came from Megatron, snapped her eyes open and frowned as she felt the cold begin to creep back in. "Explain what..oooh riiiight" she added quickly now understanding his question.

"I'm freezing, its really…really cold in here so I can't sleep. If I fall asleep like this I'll have hyperthermia soon and most likely wake up with pneumonia or something" she muttered her teeth clattering together from the cold "fuck its cold w-what's wrong with your heating…aaaargg I really hate the cold" Mika growled getting more annoyed and anxious by the second.

Megatron frowned and slowly blinked his crimson optics. "Cold" he repeated slowly. Mika gave him a glare that would have send him straight to the pits if she had that power, so he checked the temperature in the room and looked up the average human comfort temperature. "hmm my readings indicate that it is minus seven point six degrees Celsius in this area and that the average temperature humans are most comfortable in is around twenty degrees Celsius, the difference is not that dramatic" he added placing a claw underneath his chin. Humans could be so fickle and dramatic, all this noise for a bit of temperature change. She could have informed them about this at daylight.

"Not that dramatic huh?" Mika repeated "Come closer" she requested with a sweet tone. Barricade was immediately on guard when he heard that tone having experienced it a few times now before he learned that that tone of voice meant something bad. "L-Lord Megatron, I would advi-" he began but was rudely cut off my said mech. "Stay out of this Barricade, if you had done your job this would not have happened and I would have not been pulled out of my recharge!" he grunted and moved closer to the cage. "Yes, just a bit closer I need to show you something" she said with that same tone. Megatron had now almost pressed his face against the bars.

"Not cold you say" she repeated with a little smirk and suddenly pressed her hands against a sensitive looking wire in his plating, what happened next was unexpected. Mika had not even expected a response from the huge mech but the mech snarled viciously and took a few steps back nearly stumbling into the poor scout and crushing him. "Wretched human femme!" he snarled and put a claw on his face. "What did you do?" he snarled and quickly ran diagnostics, his systems came back clean and 100 percent running, for as much as they could run anyways with the little energon they had.

"you how I didn't do anything except show cold I am, geez calm down! Its just a little joke humans do sometimes." She explained but tried to stifle the giggles that threatened to burst from her. Soon she couldn't and so she was almost snorting in laughter. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist.. I promise I will not do it again" she said hoping to sound truthful in between the chuckles.

"Indeed little fleshling, as the next time you will be nothing but a puddle of human goo after I step on you, Prime be damned!" he promised flaring his plating threateningly. He reminded her of a dog raising his hackles when feeling threatened. -_Cute_\- supplied her brain. No, no, she was not thinking about how hot the other mech looked. He would probably conclude she had a bout of insanity and dispose of her instantly if she would share how her body responded to his proximity, besides, she missed Optimus That's the person, or mech she was interested in, would he still be human or would he be back in his original state, was he hungry or cold. Worry gripped her, clenching her jaws together grinding them in concern she wasn't paying any more attention to the mech in front of her and only snapped out of it when she heard a heavy screech of metal breaking.

Looking up she saw that a few cell bars were completely torn off. "Come here little human, I can not have you offline, how else am I going to lure the Prime out of hiding hmm?" he said calmly and held out a claw for Mika to climb on.

Swallowing nervously Mika cautiously stepped forward and climbed on awkwardly then closed her eyes and gave a little yelp as the claw moved up rapidly. Thankfully it stopped its ascent and she was pressed against a large slab of warm metal. Looking up she saw that it was his chest and that he had pressed her lightly against his chest plates near his heart, or whatever they had.

"Barricade, I expect her accommodations to be repaired by dawn" he ordered briskly. "It had a door you know" came the resentful mutter from behind him "What was that?" Megatron growled but not turning around to face the scout. "N-nothing my liege, it will be done" came the swift reply. The war built gave a grunt before moving back to his berth before settling on it and releasing a large vent as a sigh.

Mika was jostled a little but surprisingly enough the behemoth had excellent control over his claws and every plate, caliper and piston in his body. Biting her lip she felt her mind going straight to the gutter again and she coughed gently to hide a moan that threatened to escape. _Fuck I'm so screwed_, she thought and tried to focus on anything else.

"You do realize human that I am able to read your vital signs and analyze smells on a molecular level?" Megatron suddenly piped up, way to sly for that being a general statement. "ah, ok that's -interesting" Mika muttered. "oooh I'm beat! I'm gonna you know, go and sleep. I think you could use it as well, terribly sorry for waking you up like that. Well, now that all is well goodnight and see you tomorrow!" she rambled not making eye contact even though every cell in her body could feel the intense stare she was receiving from him.

"Rest well my little human" he muttered and rested his helm on the make shift pillow. For some reason his whole frame felt like it weighted a million tons and his optics started to droop already. He subconsciously curled his claws slightly closer to his chest having them woven together to form a little nest or cup for Mika, much like an Igloo.

Mika blinked slowly rubbing her eyes, the warmth and low humming from his chest was making her sleepy. She was dead tired and the fact that he seemed to make a little cover for her to protect her from the cold outside made her think he maybe wasn't so bad as Optimus had portrayed him to be. "g'night" she muttered softly before falling asleep.

"hmh" he replied but was already slipping into recharge and for the first time in vorns, the war lord recharged soundly.


	7. Chapter 7: (Un) Pleasant Surprise

**Notes: **

Ola, so.. I need to update the tags because this is aimed really on Megs and my OC. Don't worry, optimus will be back really soon. But as it stands now the relationship will be OP/OC/MEG in a delicious cyberhuman sandwich. I hope to finish this fic before I get back to work, next week I am also off so it shouldn't be a problem. This chapter though, the smut turns a bit dark but most of it exists in megatrons head. Please let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7: (Un) Pleasant Surprise **

Megatron awoke the next morning rather sluggishly. His systems slowly booted up and opened his optics. That had been the best recharge he had in vorns, his whole system felt renewed, perhaps his systems had finally done an emergency shut down. Hmm no that wasn't it, then what caused this -anomaly-. Hearing a small noise near his chest, he realized that there was something there. Gazing down at his claws, still intertwined with each other, he slowly pulled them apart revealing the little femme there. By the looks of it she was still in recharge, spread out over his chest plates right on the location of his spark.

Her clothing had moved up during her sleep revealing a bit of skin of a flat creamy looking tummy. Suddenly Megatron felt his spark constrict and his intake starting to salivate. He felt the undeniable urge to move his glossa over the patch of skin slowly to taste her, to savor the taste of her little human form and make her squirm in pleasure calling out his designation. His cooling system clicked on and he ignored a message in his HUD requesting to open his interface panel. His half hard spike was pressing insistently against his cod piece making it hard for him to keep it closed and the blasted thing was pressurizing more and more.

This femme must be what humans called a witch or enchantress, this was the only explanation. There was 0 percent possibility that he, the grand slagmaker was attracted to a mere human. Blech what nonsense!

While Megatron was going through an existential crisis, Mika was waking up as the lack of heat the warlords claws had provided had disappeared and the clicking of whatever that was going off like a deranged clock was annoying her.

Stretching herself fully Mika wasn't aware that she bared even more skin making the situation Megatron was currently in slightly harder.

Megatron's intake went completely dry as the femme stretched, pressing her chest up and wrapping her hands in her hair ruffling it slightly. "aah.. love a good stretch! That was the best sleep I had in a long while!" came the enthusiastic chirp. The femme opened her eyes and gazed right at him, that moment the need to taste her, claim her came back and hit him like one of primes knees to the gut.

Releasing a low growl he clicked something in his own language, Mika didn't understand but she could tell he was annoyed at something. Before she knew it the mech had grabbed her gently and pushed her to his face. Releasing a small yelp, she figured this was it, this was the moment where she would be nice snack for the behemoth. But right when she was about to protest the large mech pressed his face closer to her body and inhaled deeply. She gazed at his red eyes, they were strangely expressive and a very dark red. Noting that depending on his mood his eye color changed. It was always red, but it varied a lot.

When he was relaxed the color dimmed slightly and was more light red, but the more annoyed he got the redder his eyes became. She was too absorbed with her analysis of the giant's eyes to see it coming.

Megatron closed his optics as he inhaled, that scent, it was driving him crazy. He wanted, no he NEEDED a taste. But she was nothing but a filthy insect, how can you debase yourself to this level.. No! she was more then that, something was off, he now was beginning to understand why the holy prime had trouble containing himself around her. _Hmmm very interesting indeed_\- he thought while opening his optics once more. "What have you done to me femme" he growled and before she could respond he moved a digit from his free arm up towards her legs, up between her legs and right to her center.

Mika was now very aware what was going on and went week in her knees with the thought. _I'm such a slut, first I'm preying on the leader of the autobots, frotting against the fridge and now I'm about to get frisky with the enemy, wait, he was the enemy right?_ Mika didn't know anymore for sure, she hadn't heard anything from Optimus in the meanwhile and besides, despite the bastard's good intentions, he **did** take off. "Oh gods" she groaned and spread her legs wider for the other.

The wave of her arousal kicked his cooling fans in overdrive, she wanted this? So the little human wanted a taste from both fraction leaders did she…well he could certainly provide, but not right now, not like this.

He vented deeply and pulled back gently settling her down on the ground. "You need to return to your cell, I will hail Barricade." He growled his tone receptive for discussion.

Mika blinked and flushed partially in anger and in shame. _Stupid stupid, stupid _she thought not wanting to meet his eyes. She just gave the warlord a brief nod and stood still legs shaking. "you hailed me sire?" came the sly voice from the cruiser. "Yes Barricade, take the woman back to her cell, tonight she may use the wash racks, assuming you finalized the changes I requested" he spoke the tone laced with threats.

"Yes my liege of course" he spoke and gave a deep bow before collecting Mika. Megatron could feel the waves of confusion and curiosity coming of from his scout, but the scout was intelligent and knew better then to question his motives.

Later that evening Mika was pulled out of her musing, she didn't understand, what did she do wrong? She thought she saw that he wanted her, and then they stopped. Gritting her teeth, she quickly got annoyed, what was it with men human or not, they were all jerks! If that big clunk of metal will give her the cold shoulder, then so could she!

Barricade opened the cell door "human, it is time for a wash, you reek" the scout smirked trying to goat the quiet femme. Mika ignored his insult and just got up stomping towards the direction that the scout pointed towards. Shaking his helm he just made a whistling noise "Femme's " he muttered and followed the woman.

Mika stood underneath the shower releasing a moan of pleasure because of the hot water pelting down her back. She had no idea how they managed it but Barricade had created quite a large bathroom with a huge showerhead. Everything was built slightly too large for an average human, but she could manage. It wasn't anything fancy, just the basics but oh so good.

Closing her eyes she released another sigh and allowed her hand to slide from her neck down to her breast massaging the breast and caressing the now hardening nipple pinching it lightly. If Megatron wouldn't please her then she would do it herself, after all this was the first piece of privacy she had since she was brought here and although she was fairly certain the space was being monitored, it would have to do. Her hand was sliding down over her toned stomach traveling to her burning core, her head moved back to release a small moan when she suddenly felt herself trapped, her front pressed against the cold wall with a very hard and warm mass behind her. She felt hot puffs of air hit her ear and heard a deep growl that could only belong to one person, or mech in this case. Megatron.

"a..ah cold!" she whined but soon her body acclimated to the sensation and her mind focused on how it was possible that Megatron was in her almost human sized bathroom. "You play with fire and now you will burn but trust me when I say little human, you will relish every second of it." came the harsh snarl from behind her.

Mika felt every plate push into her and her thought about him also turning human like Optimus vanished like snow in the sun, he was definitely metal.. but how? She tried turning her head to look over her shoulder but could only see his shoulder as he towered above her, frame pressed tightly against her back. "What… I was just taking a shower you brute..ahnn!" Mika protested, her words dying into a moan as Megatron moved his arm around her to pull her even closer. His other arm was placed next to her head on the wall. Looking up at it she noticed that his claws were now finger like appendages. Thick but blunt.

"I could smell your arousal in my room, you challenge me, dare me to come to you" he growled and lowered his intake to her neck sucking on the muscle and gently nipping it but hard enough to make her winch. It seemed he had done more then just getting rid of his ridiculously sharp claws.

"I..nngh.. was having some ME time, you know, in private? I wasn't challenging you I -ah!- swear!" she protested and wiggled in his grip only enticing the warlord more. He rolled his hips against her pressing his still covered spike against her firm backside. His HUD was overflowing with warnings and messages to open and release, but he overruled them, for now.

"Do you wish me to desist?" he asked simply and halted his movements. Megatron was many things, but never a rapist.

"No!" came the quick and clearly impulsive response from Mika making the warlord release a chuckle. "I mean, no you don't need to stop, I was just surprised, please don't stop" she whispered a little breathlessly. It was a good thing that he was holding her around her waist or else she would have been sure that her knees would have buckled already. "How, how are you doing this?" she asked and groaned closing her eyes, leaning her head against the wall as he began to slowly grind against her once more.

"Irrelevant for now, turn around and face me" came the order. Mika was released and turned, almost immediately Megatron picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, as far as she could wrap them around the still huge mech. Mika finally got a good look at him. He looked more or less the same as in his normal form, but a lot smaller but still very intimidating and slightly friendlier because of his blunter teeth and fingers. But his eyes were still blood red and burning with the power of a volcano.

"Now, with your permission, I will proceed in -fucking your brains out- as humans like to phrase it" he grunted hoping he got the sentence right. With a click and a hiss his codpiece retracted and his spike instantly pressurized. The large silver black appendage already dripping in transfluid, twitching ever so slightly in anticipation against his stomach.

Mika blinked slowly, was he really asking for permission? What a gentleman. "eh.. yeah sure please do" she said a bit awkwardly. The feeling didn't last as he aligned himself and with with one large thrust entered the femme in front of him. His spike only half way in but he offered the woman no reprieve. With every trust he entered her deeper, relishing the whines and moans. The look of pure bliss on her face, her scent.

Hissing at the exquisite sensation on his spike as her tight sleeve hugged every part of him he wondered if she could take it all. Of course, he could adjust his spike as he pleased but this was in scale, he was a large mech after all. "hnn, I'm going to frag you so hard you will taste me femme, do you want that? Do you want my full spike?" he asked while not letting up on the strength of the thrusts and the speed.

"god yes!" Mika almost screamed. Megatron smirked slightly, if she was screaming now, she wouldn't have a voice left after he was done with her. He wondered how far he could push her, what she desired, truly desired. It was time to test some limits.

"I need you to -hnn- speak up when you feel I go to far" he warned her and felt Mikas core clench in anticipation. That cunt of her was ready for anything he had to offer, so he felt.

"Ok, I promise!" the femme managed to squeak in between thrusts. Megatron narrowed his optics into slits and a devious smirk graced his handsome faceplates. "I am not promising I will stop, you are after all, just a little human. A little filthy human hmm, fraternizing with my -brother- first and now me, I bet you wish it was both of us right now, filling your little human cunt with our spikes hm?" he growled.

Mikas eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. She shouldn't be accepting him talking to her like that, but it was so hot, and he was right. She did wish optimus was there fucking her as well.

Megatron changed his pace to a more leisure speed knowing he wouldn't last long if he didn't. "I suspect if I trust myself into you all the way, you will have some internal damage. I can almost feel your reproductive organ as we speak.. hmm how would it feel I wonder to tear trough it, to spill my seed into you and feel it flow trough your entire system. I don't know how the human body responds to cybertronian trans fluid, perhaps it will burn you inside out, make you..hnnh.. melt around my spike"

He could smell a hint of fear during the talk but it soon turned to pure unadulterated arousal. So the femme had a dirtier mind then he anticipated. Perhaps she knew he was bluffing.

"Perhaps not, it wouldn't do to melt such a pretty face" he hissed punctuating the last two words with two harsh and deeper thrust. Mika winched in pleasurable pain but didn't shy away from him, she even pushed closer. "All talk. No bite" came the panting reply from the tiny femme.

"oh really now" Megatron rumbled stopping his movements all together. Mika blinked and looked up at the mech with a tiny smirk "yeah really" she challenged him her eyes shining with desire and mirth.

"Perhaps I will do it slow then, slowly extend my spike into you while I fuck you.. shall I give you a countdown to it would breach the part of no return..the point hook can no longer repair you? Its an easy game really.. I count down-hn..-" he ended the sentence with a groan as the wretched femme tightened her muscles around him. "And I extend my spike slowly while doing so, and then you show me how tough you really are little insect.. "he grunted. He could feel his spike quiver in anticipation already, his sadistic coding slowly creeping in.

"Gods…" mika muttered and was happy they were in a shower, she must be positively dripping right now. how was she getting off on this. "10….9…8" he started the countdown and Mika felt his spike actually getting longer and thicker slowly. It was a very subtle change, but a change nonetheless. The bastard was really doing it!. "7…6.. ah primus I can almost feel you tearing, if I had known tearing a human apart was so pleasurable this way, I would have done so before" 5….4… remember.. 0 is the point of no return ah.. so fragging tight" he groaned in delight.

Mika felt like she would pop, god it was so tight, and it hurt so deliciously. She wanted to say stop but for some reason her body didn't cooperate, she felt so good, the pain felt so good.

"3…2…." The warlord glanced down and nearly overloaded on the spot. Mika had thrown her head back and was blinded by pleasure, her whole body was tout and he could see his spike budging through her abdomen, the skin bulging around it. Bringing a servo to the bulge he stroked himself through the skin and grunted a bit. She was surprisingly flexible for a human but no matter.

He indulged himself in the fantasy of counting down to 0, his spike growing at the same pace but slowly ripping through her uterus, making Mika scream in pain and pleasure, then moving up even more. He could feel her juices flowing over his spike mixed with her blood. She was howling now, begging for him to stop but it was already to late. "To late little one" he would say and mercilessly he would pull her closer, thrusting full power now, his spike bottoming out fully, shattering bone and going deeper and deeper his spike tearing through everything...oh pits! Grasping her by the neck he slowly clenched his servo, not wanting to snap her neck and pre-maturely end the mating.. no, he wanted to enjoy this exquisite moment for as long as he could. This was a onetime deal after al he thought maliciously. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he had trouble maintaining his fantasy.

The clenching of the femmes core suddenly brought him back to reality and he felt her climax with a loud shout. That was his undoing, the fantasy combined with her actual pleasure hurled him into an overload. His optics flashing brilliant white as he gave one firm thrust and overloaded, the transfluid shooting up deep inside the lithe femme.

Soon the shower was quiet except for their panting and Megatrons cooling systems. Soft clicks were heard as the warlord tried to recover from one of the best overloads he had ever experienced. Mika was trembling with exertion and when Megatron pulled out of her she winced. After a few clicks the warlord glanced down "are you..fully functional?" he asked his vocals uncharacteristically soft. Mika chuckled and nodded" yeah.. that was amazing though, I don't think I ever experienced sex like that.. but then you aren't human so there's that, I'm going to be very sore though but it was worth it" She trailed off.

"How was this possible anyway?" she asked before yawning. God she was exhausted. Megatrons plating seemed to fluff with pride. "Humans can not compare to cybertronians" he said arrogantly but when Mika gave the other a glare he cocked his helm a bit "to most humans" he amended. "namely one human" he added in afterthought. "And to your question, this is a holoform.. only then representing my original form whereas most cybertronians here on earth opt for a human version, and though that is a possibility, I prefer this one even though for such activities as this. I can make the holoform as dense as I wish" he explained before Mika could fire a new barrage of questions.

"Why me" she asked suddenly. First Optimus prime, now Megatron, was she some sort of cybertronian magnet? Hmm barricade had not shown interest so that idea went out of the window. Megatron didn't reply to her request he just gently released her from his grip but not before trailing a digit over her breast, down her stomach and right to her extremely sensitive center. Gently but surely, he swiped a digit trough her dripping folds and brought it to his intake licking it sensually before growling displeased "hmm I need to configure my holoform to allow taste" he purred and set his burning optics on the femme. "finish up, Barricade will bring you back to me". Smirking he suddenly flickered out of existence leaving Mika alone once more.

After a few minutes of thorough rinsing, she toweled off and got dressed before stepping out of the shower nearly bumping into Barricade's pede. He was quiet but had the biggest smirk on his faceplates making Mika flush bright red. Opening her mouth for a second, she just closed it again and shook her head deciding silence is het best course of action. The mech gently picked her up and trotted to the command center where his lord would be sitting. Entering he froze suddenly as on the big screen was the face of none other than Optimus Prime himself and no longer human.


	8. Chapter 8: Human no more

**Notes: **

Guess who's back!

**Chapter 8: Human no more**

"Optimus..?" Mika called out hesitantly. She had never met him in his true form but knew thanks to the media how he looked. The Mech in question immediately snapped his electric blue optics to the source of the sound. "Mika! Oh primus I thought Megatron was being deceitful but he did take you!" he spoke franticly.

Megatron almost snorted at the double meaning of the sentence, take her he did. The prime was still bombarding Mika with questions when she raised a hand stopping him in his rant. "Barricade can you put me down please?". The scout took a knee before settling her down still reeling over the fact that his leader was having a call with the autobot leader, who was now back in his original form. Oh primus they missed their opportunity and he felt that he would pay for the mistake.

Thanking him Mika turned to the screen. "I see you got your body back, I'm glad, I know how much you missed it and I am happy to see you are doing well, I was very concerned for you despite that you left me all of a sudden.. how could you!" she said her voice rising in volume as her anger took over.

"I know you didn't want to endanger me, but you left and the minute I stepped out I get freaking kidnapped by mr too tight uniform cop over there, dropped into a world I am unfamiliar with, not knowing what will happen and how you are doing!" she said stomping her foot.

"Mika i.." The Semi began but was cut off. "No Optimus! No excuses, this sucks!" she said almost petulantly. She heard the large warbuilt behind her grunt and felt a bit bad. They hadn't treated her badly with the exception of the sprained wrist and even that was checked and bandaged by their doctor. Turning her face towards the grey mech she gave him a smile "the situation not the company" she clarified. That seemed to brighten the warlords mood a tad as his plating settled down once more.

Optimus observed the situation staring at him trough the screen, how could he have been so careless. In his attempt to protect the femme he had only endangered her. And worse, now his arch enemy had her and even though she seemed alright, his spark churned with worry. Right when he had left he had wandered towards the forest where he had first woken up in his human form and screamed, begged and cried for his own form back when blackness suddenly enveloped him. When he opened his eyes he could see HUD messages popping up, moving his arm up to his great relief he saw a servo opposed to a human hand. He was back! thank Primus. Now he had to stay away from Mika as far as he could to make sure they didn't trace him to her, but he wanted her, oh by the allspark he did.

When they had been intimate the night before he felt in his spark that she was his, and he was hers. He had felt something different as well, but he couldn't identify what it was so had ignored the feeling. Now that he saw Mika with Megatron, and seemingly comfortable, he worried he was too late. But what was Megatron doing with a human, he always showed disgust and only hate towards them and was never shy in crushing them while now he could see a look in his -brothers- optics that he hadn't seen in Eons.

"Please forgive me" he spoke softly vocals filled with regret. He wished he had stayed and made her his, that they had fled together and lived somewhere in secrecy. It wouldn't be perfect, but they would be together. But he knew this was only a fantasy, he was Prime and he could not abandon his team, this planet, the universe for his own selfish desires. Megatron was a lot more selfish and for the first time in a long time, he envied his brother.

Mika looked at the screen and gave the mech a careful smile "It's ok Optimus, I know you didn't have bad intentions, but it did hurt" she said and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What now Megatron, what will it take for you to release Mika" came the business-like tone from the Prime. The Mech in question gave a glutaral laugh. "Free her? Oh Prime I suspect she has no desire to leave". Mika's eyes widened. Surely, he wouldn't..

Before Optimus could ask Megatron smirked arrogantly. "I do love the way she moans brother, you have great taste in humans" he said slyly. Mika's face turned beet red and she rubbed it with her hands. Fuck him why did he just have to chuck it in the others face.

"Mika?" came he hesitant call from the Prime. "Mika, please look at me" he implored as the woman was still hiding her face in her hands feeling rather mortified.

She looked up and bit her lower lip "I'm sorry Optimus, you must think I'm such a hussy… but he's just well.. you both are.. you see.. aarh this is difficult" she snarled and took a deep breath. "I want you both" she blurted out.

The Prime seemed taken aback a bit. Cybertronians were not a monogamous race but he knew humans in general were so hearing this from the femme was a bit of a surprise. " But, I am no longer human and Megatron was never human to begin with, or did he use his holoform" he questioned.

Mika chuckled a bit "he did, but he was in his original form, just smaller" she clarified making it clear that she liked them as they looked now. Sure human Optimus was hot but it was more the thought behind what he truly was that exited her the most. Optimus seemed very curious now and edged closer to the screen. "But did he calibrate his strength levels? How did he decide how much force to use" he asked his optics turning a darker blue because of the excitement he was feeling.

The nervousness of Mika's welfare was now successfully drowned as he knew if his brother would act like this around a human, he wouldn't harm her intentionally..as long as he was interested anyway. The thought about him with Mika was enough to make his array ping.

Megatron knew this behavior of the prime very well and recognized the start of the others arousal by the darkening of his optics.

"Optimus, I propose a cease fire for now and we can negotiate a treaty. I will send you the location of the base but if you betray me Prime, the woman will die.. I will tear her apart from the inside out do you understand" he said in a dangerous tone.

Mika swallowed nervously as she wasn't sure if the other would do it or not. She knew he had a sadistic streak and had seen what damage he had done to mission city. But they had shared something together, so she figured she would have a bit of immunity to his threats. Perhaps he was bluffing.

"Come tomorrow morning at dawn, you may take one representative, anyone except for that triggerfinger officer of yours. Come tonight and If all works out the way I planned you too will hear her scream in pleasure harder then she has ever screamed before."

Megatron grabbed Mika from the ground cradling her in his servo's. "You know, she's quite resilient and..open for my darker side in fragging" he said teasingly looking sideways to a now harshly venting Prime. Bringing the femme to his nose again he inhaled and pushed his glossa out wiggling it between her legs and pressing hard against her clothed center.

"hnnaah Megatron I just showered ah.. everyone is watching stop it!" she said halfheartedly. Meaning Barricade who seemed very uncomfortable, shifting on his pedes and Optimus who was most likely not in a private setting.

"Tomorrow Prime, remember our agreement, I just send you the coordinates" he said briskly and then suddenly terminating the call blocking the frequency.

"I can't believe you did that" Mika said shaking her head feeling both extremely exited and mortified at the same time. "hmmh I know what you desire, and I know what I desire. So far getting the Prime back in my berth was quite a challenge. With you however my little mediator I suspect it will be significantly easier, oh how I have waited for this." He groaned and gave a final lick to her center with his large glossa. "Now, its time to recharge. You will do so here with me femme" he said not allowing room for discussion.

Dropping himself on the berth he settled her down on his chest again, his spark humming satisfied at the recent events. Mika just curled up against a nook in his plating and gently stroked the plating. "did you mean it?" she asked suddenly.

"hn?" the warlord replied opening one optic. "Did you mean you would tear me apart from the inside if he doesn't honor the agreement" she clarified.

The warlord opened his other optic "yes" he simply said and frowned a bit when he saw her flinch. Why was this silly human making him feel this way. Ignoring it once more he grunted " do not fret little one, I would make it as pleasurable for you as possible and even though you would feel pain know that it will not last, I will make sure you would not suffer needlessly long." He spoke. Mika remained quiet and didn't quite know how to feel, these feelings were confusing to her. How could she not be pissing herself out of fear, why was she getting off on the thought, man she was more fucked up then she thought.

"And do not think that if the prime upholds his agreement now, that you have immunity for the rest of your pitifully short life. Bore me and I will find ways to entertain myself, and trust me when I say, I can be very creative.. pity I can only do it once." He grumbled smirking.

Megatron smirked as he smelled her arousal. "hmmh you are like me, this is why you still live femme do not mistake my interest for kindness, now sleep" he huffed and closed his optics and soon the big mech relaxed into the berth, his systems slowing down. Mika didn't want to sleep but the events had thoroughly exhausted her so soon she drifted off anxious for tomorrow.

The next morning Megatron awoke from his internal alarm clock and blinking his optics in the dark room before the lights switched on to their lowest setting. Unfurling his servo's to see the femme curled up on his chest again filled his spark with something he did not wish to feel or identify. After staring at the femme for a little while he nudged her with a finger. "Wake up femme, its nearly dawn".

Mika awoke with a loud groan and stretched enjoying yet another calm and relaxed night of sleep. "god I sleep so much better if I'm here, are you transmitting beta waves or something" she asked as a joke.

Megatron blinked owlishly and checked his systems. "No I am not, why would I do that?" he inquired. "Well, its said beta-waves make people sleep better" Mika explained. "But I was joking, how did you sleep?" she asked curiously wanting to make small talk.

Megatron however was not in the mood, today prime would visit and his spark was sizzling with excitement for what was to come. He merely gave the femme a brisk nod before getting out of his berth and settling her down on the floor. He stretched and groaned as his spinal struts popped and calipers clicked to align. "mmhh.. "he grunted and stepped way from his berth room leaving Mika to manage herself.

"Rude" she muttered frowning before walking off to the showers, she was still a tad sticky from Megatrons saliva as he had licked her. "eeew" she whined as she noticed her clothes were covered in white residue. She moved towards her cell, picked up a thick legging and baggy long sweater before moving to her showers. Somewhere she hoped the mech would visit again but she had seen enough to know that wouldn't happen. He seemed very pre-occupied with the thought that Optimus would visit, Optimus! She suddenly realized. Optimus was coming for her! Whooping her mood instantly cleared and she hummed a tune while quickly freshening herself up.

After 10 minutes or so Mika had finished and moved towards the control room. When she entered she heard or rather felt the floor shake and panicked for a second. "Ear-Earthquake?!" she yelped but the scout that was towering over her smirked and picked her up shaking his helm "No earthquake, just Lord Megatron being impatient." Mika followed the scouts gaze and saw that Megatron was pacing like a caged tiger, his fists clenching and unclenching. "The prime is late!" came the roar from the grey behemoth.

Right when Barricade was about to speak up the alarms went off "Intruder alert!" came the blare. "On screen!" Megatron roared in excitement.

The screen blinked to life, a large red and blue semi with an ambulance right next to it came into view. "HA he brought his medic, how precious" Megatron snarled and swirled to his scout" Outside we go, are you ready for us little femme?" came the dark rumble as he stared at Mika with darkening optics.

Mika shuddered in both delight and fear but nodded nonetheless. Swallowing she tried to get rid of the constricting feeling in her throat, her heart was going million miles per hour. She would meet Optimus in his original form and god knows what Megatron had planned.

The all stepped outside as the semi and ambulance game barreling towards them. Optimus blared his air horn twice as a greeting before starting his transformation sequence while driving still causing dust and rocks to fly everywhere.

The ambulance had the sense to come to a full stop before transforming and coughed. "Optimus you know how I feel about sand, must you be so crude!" came the rather caustic reply from the medic while he tried to dust himself off.

Optimus ignored his long time friend and medic and eyed the warlord and scout in front of him. He Finalized his transformation by snapping his battle mask in place with a loud shink. "Where..is Mika" came the baritone rumble from the mech.

"Calm yourself Prime before you blow a fuse, she is quite safe with Barricade, but for now lets negotiate..I would like to welcome you to my humble abode prime" Megatron grumbled and stepped aside with a slight bow and swirl of his arm to show with a grand gesture that the Prime could enter.

"I don't trust you Megtron, I need visual confirmation" the Prime said, battle protocol still active. "always so uptight and paranoid prime" Megatron rumbled but he nodded to Barricade who unfurled his claws to reveal Mika once more after hiding her from the Prime's sight.

"Optimus" Mika breathed but the mechs sensitive audials were strong enough to pick it up, the tell tale whirr of the little gears near the filial betraying his focus.

"Mika" he rumbled "are you alright?" he asked and took a step closer to the femme making Barricade step back flaring his plating aggressively. "You do not have permission to come closer Prime" came the vicious snarl.

"Now now barricade, no need for hostilities. After all, we are here to negotiate are we not?" Megatron said in a playful tone cocking his helm to the side to the Autobot leader. "Now if you please follow me then we can proceed". He rumbled before walking inside the base motioning the scout to follow.

Optimus watched the two Decepticons enter their base. "It might very well be a trap optimus" came the came the warning from Ratchet. "I know old friend, but I owe Mika this. She saved my life, I can not leave her there to her fate" he said determinately. Ratchet rolled his optics and threw his arms up "Sure, forfeit your life for one single human why don't you".

"Ratchet, we will negotiate, I will not forfeit my life" he assured while walking inside the base.

Soon they were all sitting around a large table that reminded Optimus on the olden days, when Megatron was still high lord protector and they would work together to maintain peace and stability. Even then Megatron and Optimus did not see optic to optic, he was curious on how these events would unfold. Especially now that there was a human involved, a very attractive, delicious tasting human. He added mentally. Grunting slightly, he felt desire course trough his system and his HUD warned him that his spike was slowly pressurizing. Pressing the palm of his servo against his cod piece inconspicuously, or so he hoped, he tried to focus on the topics at hand.

After two gruesome hours of negotiations they were reaching the final throes of the deal and it was time to finish it.

Megatron smirked and beckoned Mika to come closer to him. Mika, who was quite comfortable with Barricade and **not** in the middle of two ginormous mechs hesitated but complied. Biting her lower lip she looked Megatron straight in the optic and cocked an eyebrow cheekily at him "How can I help you?" Mika snarked and yelped when the mech suddenly grasped her in his servo making the Prime stand up and slam the palms of his servo's against the metal table surface with a clang.

"You promised you would not harm her Megatron!" came the bellow of the Prime. "I promised not to terminate her right now, also, not to do irreversible harm" confirmed the gladiator. "Lucky for you I find myself in an amiable mood" he rumbled and moved Mika in one servo laying her down while moving a digit between her legs and started rubbing her center trough her pants. Mika moaned wantonly not being able to resist the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted her. She didn't understand still what was it that made these bloody robots so irresistible to her, but once they did something like this she just couldn't resist. Not that she wanted, she added in afterthought. "That's it little one, I know you wish to orgasm, I have denied you for so long now" he murmured seemingly sympathetically. Even though it only had been a day. Mika's core clenched, and she could feel her panty's and pants soak with her desire. She suddenly felt the tip of Megatrons digit start to vibrate and within seconds Mika orgasmed, back spots gathering in her line of sight as he shook in pleasure. Panting wildly, she tried to close her legs but Megatron didn't let up. His digit was still vibrating and pressed hard against her core.

"Ah.. please no more, its too sensitive!" Mika begged and squirmed in his servo but the warbuild did not let up and made sure that the contact remained.

"Optimus" Megatron murmured vocals thick with desire. "About that last part of the negotiation, I am willing to share this little treasure here, but on the condition that you will join. I have missed a partner where I can…give it my all.. " he growled "And you will never interfere with my business with the femme, she will take what I give her and you will **never** try and stop me or do anything against me that will deny me my pleasure"

Optimus his optics had turned dark from desire, he could smell her, nearly taste her! "Pull that digit off of her Megatron, she can't take it anymore" he ordered but the warlord only applied slightly more pleasure making Mika moan with pleasured pain.

"No" Megatron simply answered. "I will release her as soon as we have a deal Prime, but know that if we do not reach a deal the femme is mine to have, and honestly.. without your presence I don't think I can hold off a certain part of my coding for long.. the poor femme will not survive very long" he murmured almost regretfully.

Optimus slammed his fists on the table "Curse you brother!" he snapped and to his shame his codpiece was retracting. Overriding it he made sure it stayed closed for now even though it hurt like the pits, his swelling spike pressing insistently against the metal.

"its very simple Optimus, you will have your cease fire and collaboration between our fractions and I will have you and this delicious femme as berth mates" he purred not easing up on the stimulation of the femme. With a shout Mika climaxed again, her center clenching around an imaginary dick as he kept his finger on it. Megatron glanced down and with a hiss his codpiece opened allowing his spike to pressurize. "hmm much better.." he murmured and took his digit off her now sopping pants.

"ah..n..no more please" she whimpered. Her face was flushed and her hair sticky with sweat, her chest rapidly moving as she desperately panted for oxygen. "gods.. intense" she gasped making Megatron chuckle. "indeed femme, and not finished as I have no answer from the little prime yet" he said and once again moved the digit towards her cunt. "perhaps we need to…amp it up a little bit" he growled and suddenly little sparks of electricity zapped off the digit. "perfect.. now I do have to admit, I have no idea how much ampere the human body can handle so I do hope you're your sake prime that I have not miscalculated. I am fairly certain it will not terminate her, but if it won't hurt her.. well that's another story" he smirked and slowly moved the digit lower, hovering it above her but not touching.

Mika bit her lip and whimpered, was he going to kill her? She thought he liked her, stupid stupid she cursed in her mind. But another part of her wanted this, she wanted to see if he was bluffing, and how it would feel. If It would hurt so deliciously that he could wring another orgasm out of her, she was sure to black out after it.

Optimus was panting now, optics blown wide with desire as he smelled the little femmes arousal and discharge from her climax. "M-Megatron stop" he protested meekly and couldn't help but press his codpiece against the edge of the table hard hoping to take some of the pressure off, but it made it only worse. His vocals glitched as he looked up desperately at his brother and to Mika.

"I- I want you to promise you will never kill her" he spoke. Megatron's finger hovered still for a click "Cannot make that promise brother, try again" he said smirking sadistically. "You will do your best then… you will give me your best effort not to kill or permanently harm her" the autobot leader tried. "I want your word as high lord protector, as my brother.." he finished. "and i-" Optimus began but stopped.

"Yeeees?" came the drawl from the warlord.

"I will let you spike me" came the snarled final offer from the prime. Megatrons optic ridges rose and he moved the digit slightly away from Mika. "hmmh.. tempting.. let me raise you brother" came the suave rumble.

"You will let me spike you, and you will once a month allow your dominant primal coding to take control when you frag the little femme here. Optimus gasped and visions flooded him, him snarling, biting her delicate neck hard drawing blood as he pistoned inside of her, bruising her in every way. Constricting her airflow and him as alpha deciding when she would take a breath again. No, he couldn't, he would risk damaging or killing her, he didn't want to hurt her!

"No" came the snarl from the semi. "I do not wish to harm her".

"Lies" murmured Megatron " you may not wish to hurt her emotionally, but your instinct is telling you to claim her just like mine is. Megatron moved his digit closer and glanced down "take of that piece of cloth" he ordered. Mika blinked and did as he asked, shimmying out of her wet pants and panties.

The warlord helped her out by tugging on the pants when things went to slow for him. "hmm that smell, pure ambrosia do you not agree prime?" he purred and licked his lips.

"Megatron" came the warning from Optimus.

"Now I waited long enough, do you agree with my proposal or not" he said looking directly at the Prime and moving his digit closer to her center. Mika could feel the power running trough it and whimpered closing her eyes and biting her lip in both anticipation and fear.

Optimus rubbed his faceplates in frustration, a human gesture he had picked up. "Once every 6 months..i will release my primal coding when I make love to her" he said defeatedly. And I approve the other Terms and Conditions, if you do as well.

Megatron's plating almost quivered with anticipation and he nodded "Done! It seems prime that we have an agreement" he purred and looked down at the femme his digit hovering over her wet clenching cunt threateningly. "hmm.. I can see your quite the greedy one, well lucky for you I never promised to stop when I got the answer" he purred and pressed the digit on her stomach before going down to her center rubbing the tip hard against her opening. The power that coursed trough his digit zapped and Mika gave a shout making Optimus cringe, but it wasn't from pain as he would have expected.

Optimus was about to shout and even pull Megatron off Mika until he saw her response. She liked it? But humans were not that resilient normally, he had experienced that they were very prone to pain.

Looking at Megatron he saw the mech's optics soften a bit and a genuine smile graced his plates before he hid it in his trademark smirk "look at you enjoying this, I must admit that I dialed it down quite a bit. The prime did consent after all" he chuckled. "Now, this is the last game we play before you can have some rest while Prime and I will take care of business. I want you to climax one more time sweetling, but I can promise you I will not make it easy. Consider this our first session with the three of us hmm? Prime! Get your aft over here" he snarled.

Optimus was too shell shocked with what had happened and obeyed blindly. Ignoring the protests of Ratchet who seemed equally uncomfortable as Barricade.

"See prime, she wants to climax, she's tired but we want to reward her for enabling our deal don't you say?" Megatron cooed in a sweet tone. Optimus merely nodded and rubbed his palm absentmindedly over his dripping cod piece. "Oh for primus sake release your spike prime, we need that piece of equipment later on. "Optimus once again obeyed, and his spike sprang free, dripping with transfuids and twitching lightly. "Better?" Megatron asked.

The prime grasped the base of his spike and nodded. This was wrong, he hadn't even asked if Mika wanted this but by the pits how he wanted this, he wanted her and he wanted Megatron. "But she's been naughty as well wanting all of this, being greedy and wanting two of the most powerful mechs in the universe.. so because of that, we will bring you to the edge of climax 3 times but won't allow you to reach it. Then if you are a good little femme, if you climax when I tell you to you may have the privilege to actively join us tonight. If you however are naughty and climax before I tell you, or you don't climax when I tell you to, well.. you don't want to know what happens then, if you think you are exhausted and overstimulated now sweetling, you don't know how it really feels like, do we have a deal?" he grumbled. "if you wish to stop tell me now and we will, but then no reward for you little one".

Mika stared at the red opticed mech and then she moved to Optimus. His optics were so stunning, and dark. She saw that he was hard and doing his best not to participate but she could see the struggle. And who was she kidding, she wanted this, she wanted them both and she wanted all they could offer. "Yes Lord Megatron" she purred.

Megatron's optics flashed white for a second as she called him lord. It gratified him more than it should. "Excellent.. now, whatever we do.. do not climax" he ordered "That is your only objective understood?" the warlord asked. Mika nodded once more and spread her legs inviting the mechs to come closer.

"Round one, tell us when you're close" Megatron purred before moving his helm down. Mika was on the table on her back, legs spread and one arm slung over her face. "Do not hide from us little one, perhaps it will help if Optimus restrains you hmm?" he asked. Mika nodded shyly and moved both arms on top of her head making her arch her chest up.

Optimus hesitated for a click, his vocals releasing a pitiful noise. Even though he desired her immensely, he hadn't even properly introduced himself in his final form. But he stared at her and knew this is what she desired. Unlatching his battle mask with a hiss he moved closer to the femme and carefully restrained her arms with a digit. Moving his helm closer, towering over the femme he got a good whiff of her arousal. It was even more powerful now up close and without his mask. Growling animalisticly he thrusts his spike against the side of the table before slowly rotating. "hmm she does want it brother, I can see that now" he purred and allowed his glossa to slowly press against her mouth. The huge metal muscle like appendage was wet with saliva. Mika figured he was trying to give her a kiss and smiled before opening her mouth and gingerly sucking and licking it.

"You were always the more creative one" Megatron smirked getting an idea from seeing the huge glossa trying to prod her tiny human mouth. Optimus grunted and ignored his brother for now, being completely obsessed with the femme.

Megatron set to work by giving a lecherous lick right on her core. This was the first time he truly tasted her and it was nearly enough to send him spiraling into an overload. Pathetic, he thought and gave her another lick before pulling back. Mika was moaning and squirming making it difficult for Megatron to focus. "Restrain her some more prime" he ordered and chuckled when the prime snarled and used his other digits to restrain her wiggling body.

Mika cursed in frustration and glared at the prime but it dissolved in another moan as she felt something entering her. Trying to look down she could see the warlord still had his helm near her legs and his tongue seemed to have, grown? No it was longer and thinner, good god it's his tongue! Freak of nature, she thought released a loud moan.

Megatron had transformed the end of his glossa into a thinner version and currently he was pistoning in and out at a rapid paste and increasing in strength, and because Mika was being restrained she caught the full brunt of evert thrust. "ah..ah gods I'm close! Ah." She moaned, she could feel her core clenching and getting ready to climax. " p..please I can't hold it an..nymore nnhnh" she groaned and with a chuckle that reverberated trough her core megatron pulled back, leaving her poor abused center to pulse tethering on the edge.

After a minute of panting Mika had finally calmed down enough to make sure she wouldn't climax the next second one of them would touch her.

"Second round" came the hearty reply from the warlord before diving back in.

Mika's eyes rolled back in pleasure, how the fuck was she going to survive this!


	9. Chapter 9: First steps to Triade

**Notes: **

Ok, some shock play in this chapter. And semi dub con I suppose, though not really.

**Chapter 9: First steps to Triade **

Mika was dying, she was sure of it. This had been the second time they had brought her right to the edge and kept her teetering near it before stopping. She had managed to prevent herself from climaxing but it was close and she wasn't sure if she could do it that last time. But she feared what Megatron had in mind for her if she failed her task. But it wasn't fair, blasted mechs and their wicket fantasies.

Panting and shaking her head in denial as Megatron announced the final round. "I'- can't!" she whined. She felt horribly dirty, covered in her own juices and sweating everywhere. But both mechs only seemed to get more and more aroused. Megatron gave the femme a crocked smirk and cocked his helm "oh but you must, you do remember the consequence hmm?" he purred and straightened himself before moving back.

This round Prime will give you a hand, although by the looks of it, not much stimuli is required to send you over." Megatron growled, vocals rough with desire.

Optimus eagerly replaced Megatrons position nearly shoving his brother aside. Megatron frowned a bit in surprise but gave a hearty chuckle. "Eager are we brother" he teased and took Optimus his previous position.

Optimus snarled lightly and revved his engine as he got a whiff of Mika's arousal directly from the source. "You said she is amendable to your particular desires did you not?". Megatron nodded in confirmation. "And that she is quite, flexible and durable for a human?" the prime verified. The warlord gave another nod. "Do not break her prime, I do wish to enjoy her a little bit longer" he said. "_Besides, if she is to be terminated I will be the one doing it..deliciously slow". _Megatron thought and even though his spike twitched he ignored the sharp twinge in his spark as he imagined her normal sparkling eyes dead and dim.

Optimus grunted and his optics narrowed before moving a digit towards her center gently prodding it hearing a satisfying squelch. Snarling again he made the tip of his digit vibrate and pressed it hard against her clit. Mika gave a scream in pleasure and squirmed making Megatron press her down on to the table harder. "Yess little femme, I told you that night I would make you scream and I will" he spoke in a glutaral voice. Rubbing the digit up and down between her folds, sometimes dipping the tip in stretching her. The Prime was losing himself in her pleasure, his sight slowly turning red. He wanted to be the one that made her climax, make her scream his name, he wanted to lose himself into her.

Optimus gave a low purr and put more pressure on it. He saw the femme shaking underneath him and smirked. Mika moaned and moved her hips in rhythm with his digit "M..more Optimus I'm not made out of glass" she snapped wanting this to be over. Megatron barked out a laugh making the Autobot hiss and flare out his plating. "You can still speak, so clearly you are ready for more" he rumbled revving his engine before charging the digit pressed against her whole center, the charge zapping her painfully and the vibrations abusing her oversensitive clit. "ah..AH!" Mika moaned and panted as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. But she knew she could take more.

A grin that was not normal to the Prime graced his faceplates and with a few quick clicks and whirs his middle finger digit transformed into a slightly rounded but sharp looking stick and without hesitation he thrust the thing inside of the femme making her scream in combination of pain and pleasure. "Yess that's it femme, scream for me" he rumbled in that deep baritone.

Mika felt full, not as full as when Megatron had fucked her in the shower but full nonetheless. She was grateful that whatever Optimus had pushed into her didn't have barbs but the pleasure was mind numbing and she could feel her whole body preparing to climax as he pistoned that thing into her without mercy, the tip ramming her cervix with every thrust and that other cursed finger still buzzing on and occasionally zapping her clit and after a few minutes she was begging. "Pl..please no more, I can't hold it I'm going to cum, ah-!"

"Just a little more…" Optimus cooed. Mika vaguely heard Megatron release a warning growl and step forward but the Prime didn't adhere to it. Optimus grasped his hard dripping spike with his other servo and harshly began to stroke it in time with his movements in the femme. "You know you want to.. just let go" he purred and licked his derma's. "No? hmm such a strong will".

Narrowing his optics he charged his digit once more "Now, you can choose, either you overload within the next three seconds or I will make you" he growled. Mika had tears leaking from her eyes, the pleasure was something she had never experienced, she wanted to cum so bad, but she didn't want to disappoint them and figured the prime must be bluffing. After all, forcing her body to cum wouldn't be fair would it?

Megatron snarled and planned to stop the Prime but before he did he froze and gazed at the femme on the table. She was fighting it with all she had and it sparked a sense of pride in him. Grasping his spike he braced himself on the table stroking himself mindlessly but keeping his gaze on the femme. He really should stop the prime but a part of him was curious how the prime planned to make her overload, would it hurt her? His leaking spike twitched once more and he caressed his head with his thumb pressing down on it hard nearly making his knees buckle.

"3…2…just a bit more, give in, just give in and save yourself from the pain you will soon experience for your disobedience to me" came the threatening rumble from the Autobot leader. Mika looked up into the primes optics and noticed they were more purple then blue. Mika moaned and was about to speak when the prime interrupted her "1..0.. to late little one" he chuffed and pressed the makeshift vibrator deep inside of her while at the same time pressing the tip of his digit on her clit and folds before releasing a hard shock.

Mika's whole body jolted and he released another shock not letting her recover and with a loud scream she started to climax, her cunt desperately clenching around whatever he put inside of her. "hnnh.. that's it femme, so good, just a bit more" he groaned and shocked her again, this time from the inside as well and kept the current pass trough her. He could see all the muscles working as her orgasm was wrung out of her and with a silent grunt he followed her, his optics flashing white.

Megatrons optics widened as he saw what the prime did, that pit spawned fragger had done it! He never expected him to go trough with it, and especially not like that. But the sight of Mika climaxing so hard and seeing his sworn nemesis moan and reach overload was too much for him and with a roar he overloaded, optics flashing as he spilled his transfluid on the floor, his servo's giving a few more tugs before he got back to himself and activated his cooling fans.

Mika had blacked out from the force of her orgasm and lay limp on the table in a puddle of her own juices her body lightly twitching as the prime had not let up the shocks yet even though the power had diminished greatly, pulling his digits back Optimus canceled out the current as his optics slowly bled back to blue. The only thing that could be heard was the whirring of cooling fans coming from all the mechs. Even though Ratchet and Barricade hadn't participated, the sight of seeing their leaders surrender themselves to pleasure was a sight to behold and would leave no mech unaffected.

"Oh no.. Mika, Primus what have I done" came the whimper from the large prime snapping everyone out of their daze. Optimus gently nudged the unconscious femme with his digit and quickly scanned her. Except for a few sore muscles and light abrasions she seemed fine. His whole frame sagged and he brought a shaking servo to his helm. "Megatron i-" he began but the warlord held up a servo.

"No need to explanations to me Prime, your Primal mating coding activated." He explained to the prime. "Not strange if you live in absolute abstinence for primus knows how long and suddenly get tossed in the deep" Megatron growled and looked at the femme. "Technically she failed her task and should be disciplined, but I feel inclined to let this one pass, it was not her fault after all" he rumbled while gently collecting Mika in his servo.

Optimus his field was filled with careful acceptance but mostly grief and shame that he had harmed the little human, forced her to orgasm while she has said stop. He needed to beg for forgiveness to Mika and hoped she would.

Megatron felt his chest constrict as he felt Optimus his field hit him and snarled" Don't be such a spineless worm Prime, you made a choice now own it" he hissed. "Besides, as I told you, the femme has a side of her that enjoys all you give her, its time for her to accept that and accept her place in our Triade" he huffed and pressed his own dominating field against the Primes, relaxing as he felt the other relax slightly.

"Triade" Optimus repeated sounded a bit more sure, even though he still dreaded the moment he had to face the femme.

Megatron turned and walked away from the meeting room "Our meeting is finished, I suggest you return to your precious autobots to share the wonderful news of our deal" the warlord said slyly.

"Mika-?" Optimus started but Megatron interrupted him "Will be fine, she still entertains me, besides our deal stands for 12 human months or until one of us decides to do something that breaks it… so make sure you keep your end prime if you want our Triade to remain" he threatened before leaving the meeting room and having Barricade follow him.

A few minutes later Mika was regaining consciousness and groaned. "Oh gods" she groaned and rubbed her face with her hands before freezing and sitting up abruptly. "Fuck me I failed!" she said distressed and looking around. She was back in her cell with Barricade on the watch. "it wasn't a dream right?" she muttered and tried to get up but her muscles didn't quite cooperate and she winched. "ah.. definitely not then" she muttered before flushing. She had no idea Optimus could act like that, his eyes had looked different as well, what on earth happened.

Looking up at the scout she cleared her throat, feeling embarrassed now because she knew he was present. "So.. quite the negotiation hm, good we got a deal right?" she said with fake enthusiasm.

Barricade aimed his gaze at Mika before shuffling on his pedes. "Yeah" he simply replied. "Are you in pain?" he asked "do you require medical assistance?". Mika's eyes turned big and she shook her head " No! no.. ehm I won't be needing it, I feel a bit sore but remarkably fine. Thank you".

Giving the femme a brisk nod he touched the side of his helm and clicked in cybertronian, he figured he was informing Megatron that she was awake. Her guess proved to be correct because within the minute the grey brute stomped inside the bay. "Ah our fair sleeper has awoken" came the light taunt.

Mika remained silent but gave the mech a glare that would make human men whiter in fear. But thankfully for Megatron, he was not human. "Oh so feisty… you do realize you failed your assignment do you not?" came the rumble from the warlord. Audibly swallowing Mika took a step back and shook her head "It wasn't fair! That bastard MADE me cum, it was impossible to stop it, whatever he did made my body respond, there was NO way I could have stopped it even if i had all the self-discipline in the world." She explained frantically waiving her hands about.

Megatron smirked as he saw Mika trying to explain why she had failed and enjoyed her stress for a moment before holding up a servo. "Calm yourself femme, you did well and yes you are correct it was not fair, but life is not fair little one" he chuckled and lowered his helm to her cell his hot vented air wafting over her.

"Why were Optimus his eyes - I mean- optics purple? Yours change color as well sometimes but nothing that drastically "she asked. Megatron cocked his helm before replying. "That was his primal code, a taste of what you will experience every 6 months according to the deal. But I suspect that his primal coding will take over more than that, I will make sure of it" he said chuckling. "That naïve little prime with his soft spark has no idea what he is getting himself into, I am doing him a favor really. He will be so much more relaxed after a few rounds of mating" The warlord muttered more to himself.

"I really thought for a sec when he shocked me that I would die" Mika muttered a bit petulantly "And you didn't stop him" she huffed making the warlord bark out a laugh. "Human I told you, if someone is to offline you, It will be me.. and I assure you that you won't even feel it until it is too late" he purred before moving even closer and seemingly sniffing the femme.

"You need a wash, even though I like you smelling like your own liquids, I also smell Prime and it messes with my coding. So if you do not wish for me to show you whom you belong to I suggest you hurry up and get that smell off of you." Megatron snarked before moving back to allow her to leave the cell.

Mika was out and in the shower before both mechs in the room could blink.


	10. Taste of Freedomaand its gone

**Chapter 10: Taste of freedom…aand its gone **

2 earth weeks later and Mika was fully recovered. She slept on the warlords chest at night and found that it was hard for her to sleep without it. She tried it once, claiming she missed the comfy matrass of her cell but had sneaked back out an hour later. The cell was not even locked anymore.

"I miss shopping, and I miss the shelter" Mika stated seemingly randomly over breakfast. Even though she had sent a text to the shelter so they didn't come looking for her, same with her obsessive parents she did miss her freedom.

"I really… really miss shopping" she murmured again more to herself. The warlord peered down at the femme and scoffed "femmes and their vanity, all the same" he grunted before smirking at Barricade looking for confirmation. But the scout held his face as neutral as possible not wanting to entice the wrath of either of them.

"Fine.. go shopping or whatever you call it, Barricade will take you" he said flippantly waving a servo. The scout nearly choked on his saliva and stuttered. "W-wha.. Lord Megatron surely you are not serious!?". The silver mech settled his red gaze on the scout and frowned "Are you refusing your duties, is it not your job to serve me and my will? Well my will is that you take this fleshling to go shopping so she doesn't turn more insipid then she already is!" he ended with a snarl flaring his plating aggressively.

The scout swallowed audibly before nodding and making a slight bow" Yes my liege, please forgive me". Mika couldn't believer her ears. She could go and shop, sure mister buzzkill was going with her but who cares! "WHOOP!" she bursted out enthusiastically, startling the large mech in front of her.

"Arg you infuriating creature!" Megatron snarled aggressively. Mika frowned, the big guy was never this cranky. She wondered what was going on. "Are you worried that I'll try and escape so you don't have your snuggle toy anymore?" she replied slyly. Barricades optics widened. "_Nice knowing you_" he thought.

Megatron's smirked "Bah worried for an insect like you, unlikely! But I do like fragging the Prime and without you, that's not going to happen" he snarled. Mika flinched and physically withdrew from the gladiator, the hurt clearly visible in her eyes. "So that's the way it is' she said softly. She knew she should be able to receive if she was dishing out comments like that, but she only meant to tease him, his comment cut her right to the bone. "Well you can -recharge- alone from now on!" she snarled empathizing the word recharge as she usually and quite stubbornly used the word sleeping.

"FINE! Perhaps if you perish in an "accident" the prime will come to me consolidation and the problem will be solved regardless!" he spat and stood up swinging his arms aggressively.

Mika was seething and has no more verbal response ready so she did the only thing that came to mind. She flipped him off. And not a short flip you off, no.. one with feeling. She thrusted her middle finger at him a few times to make sure her point came across.

Barricade buried his helm into his servo's and groaned.

A few hours later and Mika was strolling trough the city carrying multiple bags. Barricade was carrying even more bags and growled in annoyance as he heaved them over his shoulder. The scout had activated his holoform but insisted on wearing his too tight police uniform, ignoring all the strange looks from bystanders.

They walked back towards the deserted part of town where the cruiser was parked. Mika made a comment about having to take a picture of the lingerie bag wearing cop when screeching tires were heard behind her. A black van stopped and side doors opened, two men jumped out with masks who grasped her and dragged her into the van. Mika screamed and kicked but the men were just too powerful and the bags that were flailing about didn't really help.

Barricade blinked stupidly and watched as the black van sped off in a cloud of dust. "Fuck" he muttered and threw the bags into the cruiser before disengaging his holoform and speeding behind the van while hailing Megatron.

"_Lord Megatron.. Mika has been.. abducted_" he said calmly not really sure how to call it. It was silent for a few beats and he wasn't sure that the message was received. _"I am in hot pursuit_" he added.

Static graced his communication line, he was about to speak again when he heard his masters ominous voice trough the com. "_Lose her, and I will make you beg for deactivation_".

Barricade sped up and made sure to stay close to the van as it took off into the desert. His sirens blared, and his processor raced at how he would make the humans pull over. Sure he could force them but he wasn't allowed to transform and he feared he would damage the little femme if he forced the vehicle to stop abruptly. Fucking disaster, if they harmed the femme Megatron would de-plate him alive!

Meanwhile Megatron was boiling with anger. His servo's clenching in anger drawing energon, how dare filthy humans take what is his! "I'll kill them!" he spat raging like a bull as he rand trough the halls of his hangar pressing a digit to the side of his helm "_Prime.. Mika has been taken, Barricade is in persuit.. pray to primus that you will get to them first Optimus, because I will make them pay for taking what is OURS!" _

"_Mika..taken wha.. please don't do anything rash Megatron_!" he shouted trough the com link but only received static.

Megatron snarled as he transformed in his recently acquired alt form and sped out of the base towards his scouts location, lucky for him they were driving right his way. Revving his engine, the Dodge II muscle car blasted forward fire coming out from his exhaust. Those fraggers wouldn't know what hit them, oh how me missed turning humans into little puddles.

Barricade would have flinched if he could. Megatron was on route himself ooooh he was so slagged.

Meanwhile inside the van Mika was giving the men a hard time. She had managed to punch, bite and kick both of them. Even though she was defending herself valiantly, she was not fairing well. Her nose was bleeding and she was sure that she would have some bruised ribs and a black eye if not worse. Fuck who were these guys.

"Heeeyyya we gonna get some moneeey for this bitch!" one of them hollered. "Shut the fuck up man and help me tie her the fuck down!" came the glutaral shout from the other. The skinny man immediately sobered up and helped restrain the cursing femme and even though she was gagged, it was easy to interpret what she was screaming. When she was successfully hogtied she closed her eyes and tried not to cry. "Aaww girly sad, well not to worry ey, at least you make us both very happy, and rich! Aaaah all the moneeeys" the skinny man was shouting again while making it rain with his imaginary money. The burlier man smirked and glared down at the female at his feet before moving his face closer. "Shouldn't have fraternized with those freaks yo, they get ya ass killed!" he said and opened his mouth again but before he could say another word they heard a panicked yell from the driver. "Ya'll there's a car driving straight towards us.."

"So what, cars drive here ya know" said the bulky guy. "Yeap.. but this one is going real fast.. and driving on the wrong side of the road.. I dun wanna crash ya know" said the hillbilly.

"oh fuck sake" the bulky man hissed and moved to the front to have a look but froze in fear as he saw the incoming car start to break apart. "Fuuuuck" he screamed and took a dive to the floor. The driver tried to break but the van couldn't it, started to swerve and started to tip over.

Mika screamed as she slammed into the ceiling before blissfully falling into the abys of unconsciousness.

Megatron initiated his transformation sequence and snarled as he saw the vehicle starting to tumble. Before the van could even do a full Roly poly he managed to grasp it in his servo and rolled with the movement of the van while completing his transformation.

Barricade slammed on the breaks, smoke arising from his tires as he performed an emergency stop before transforming as well.

Megatron snarled like an animal and set the van down preparing to rip the thing apart when he heard a loud air horn. Looking up he saw Prime arriving with Ratchet in tow, the semi flashing his headlights before transforming and taking the last few strides by foot.

"Megatron, don't" came the warning from Optimus. The gladiator snarled again and tore off the roof off the van, noticing one of the men was clinging to it. Shaking the part off like it was the most disgusting thing he ever touched he snarled once more before putting his pede on the roof not caring that he effectively squished one of those wretched humans, after all..he had two still alive.

Peering inside the van he noticed the unconscious form of Mika, bleeding and looking quite haggard send him into another fit of rage. Optimus didn't intervene but flinched when he saw the human get squashed, his spark always tried to solve things peacefully and by the looks of it Megatron was not having that.

He set the van down and loomed over the two grasping the bulky man. "You DARE touch what is mine?!" the warlord roared bringing the now crying man to his helm. "Yo.. we didn't know she was yours man.. we just trying to get money to pay our bills cus we have no jobs man we're sorry!" he cried.

Megatron didn't particularly care and was about to pull this one limb for limb when he felt a large servo on his shoulder. The prime had moved closer and glared at the human, his optics tinting red at the corners. "Money you say? How could you earn money from doing this?" he asked deceptively calm.

The man thought he was being shown mercy and was all too eager to cooperate. "Yeah.. this group you know, they kinda hate your kind and they found out she's been hanging out with you guys. Their real advanced yeah, with satellites and all!" he explained eagerly. "So they figured they would trap ya by using her as bate see? And…and they would pay us handsomely, make us real rich! We didn't mean ta hurt her but she's real feisty see?" he said showing off a missing tooth.

Megatron would have laughed If he wasn't so pissed off. Mika was feisty indeed and it looked like she gave the men quite a fight before she succumbed. The thought of the men hurting her angered him more and his spark grew with the intensity of it, plating flaring out aggressively.

The man pales as he saw the mech getting angrier, this was not what was supposed to happen. "Ey…I did good yeah? I can go now right? Ah promise never to hurt the pretty lady again" he said innocently.

Megatron glared at the man and grimaced as he smelled a sour smell coming from the man and felt wetness on his servo. That insect had released his waste fluids on him..uugh… revolting. Refocusing on the man he gave him an earie smirk and moved him closer to his helm "The only one that can hurt her.. IS ME!" he snarled and with full force he hurled the man to the ground hearing him smack against the tarmac with a satisfying squelch. He knew the human body was not made for such a thing, especially not when added force was brought into the equation. The prime shook his helm and grasped the last man from the truck who seemed to be crying and begging for his life.

"What you did, is unforgivable. Mika has done nothing to you "came the warm baritones from the prime. "However, despite what you did I can not take your life.. it is not my design." He added with a sigh before putting the driver down on the tarmac rather gently.

The man seemed so relieved and he looked at the prime almost in adoration. "oh thank you thank you!" he said and took off running. "Unfortunately.." came the same baritone voice.

"I can not say the same about my brother" the prime added. The man turned around and screamed as he saw a large pede hover above him before it was brought down and the man was no more.

"Disgusting creatures" muttered the gladiator before trying to shake the residue off. Optimus wore his battle mask still so the displeased look on his faceplates was not visible. Even though Megatron only did what he wished he could do, extinguishing a life like that just wasn't in his coding. He turned to his medic to order him to examine the little femme who was still knocked out but when he turned he saw that Ratchets holoform was already working on it. "Some bruising, minor abrasions, a bloody nose though not broken and minor concussion" came the relieved murmur from the medic. "Mika, time to wake up" he spoke nudging her. Megatron leaned closer his spark hammering in his chest, was he genuinely concerned about the little human? The medic said she was fine, why was he worried?

Mika heard someone calling for her and frowned, why was everything feeling so heavy. Opening her eyes slowly she squinted to get used to the light of the desert sun before setting her eyes on a blond haired middle aged man wearing a white labcoat. "Who.." she asked but was interrupted by Ratchet introducing himself properly and explaining what was going on.

Sitting up Mika rubbed her head. "That smarts" she groaned before looking up seeing both Optimus and Megatron tower above her. "Mika.." came the low rumble from the Prime as he took a knee to lower his helm towards he femme. "We thought we lost you, can you tell us what happened?". He asked calmly.

Before Mika could explain she was interrupted by a visibly pissed off warlord. "What happened is that Barricade failed his task! You…" he growled pointing at Mika "Are NEVER leaving base again do you understand!" he snapped.

Mika bristled at this. It wasn't Barricades fault or hers that these psychos decided to kidnap her. Standing up she ignored Ratchets warnings to stay down and pointed a finger back at the warlord.

"What was it again Megatron, you only keep me around so Optimus will fuck you right? And if I perished in an -accident- "she said paraphrasing the word with her fingers, "that would suit you just fine, remember". She spat. "This isn't Barricade's fault, if you wanted me safe then you should have joined me. But you didn't because you don't care do you!" Mika shouted her face turning red in anger.

The silence that occurred next was deafening. Megatron was at a loss of words for once. It was true, in his anger he had told her that, he however didn't anticipate that it would explode in his face.

"Femme.." came the warning growl from the warlord after a few beats. "No Megatron, I'm tired, hurt in more ways then one and done with your incapability of showing you care" Mika shouted ending the sentence with a sob.

Optimus instinctively made a beeping sound meant for soothing upset sparklings before he stopped It and gently stroked Mika's back with a digit. "He does care Mika, he just doesn't know how to express it" the prime explained gently but it was clear the femme wasn't buying it. Venting loudly he turned to Ratchet. "Can you transport Mika back to Megatron's base, you have a stretcher in your alt mode. " Optimus requested but turned to Mika again when she nudged his digit.

"I would like to go to your base Optimus, I really don't want to see Megatron for a little while. "she muttered. Optimus frowned and looked up at his brother who he expected would blow a gasket at hearing this. But the large mech looked more defeated then he had ever seen him. "Take her with you Prime.. your base is better suited for human needs and as the human stated, I don't care anyway. "he huffed before turning around glancing sideways at Mika one more time before transforming in his alt mode and driving off.

"Brother" Optimus murmured regretfully and rubbed his chest plates absentmindedly his spark burning in his chest.


	11. Chapter 11: Miss me lots

**Notes: **

Some optimus/megatron loving here and some seriously out of character Optimus near the end, but then again I think I messed both of them up in this fic lols. Should have added it as a tag. Also good grief poor Mika, what did she get herself into.

**Chapter 11: Miss you lots **

Not even a week passed by and Mika was a wreck. She felt bad in acting the way she did, but she had been hurt, scared and too tired to be patient with the warlord. She knew he wouldn't right out admit he had started to care, and even though he kept threatening to eventually kill her she was about 80 % sure that he wouldn't and figured it was just a fantasy that exited him to think about during their mating.

"Optimus?" she asked looking up from the mechs chest plates to his face. The semi looked down at the little femme and a careful smile graced his faceplates. "Yes Mika?" he rumbled. Mika flushed a bit as his baritone voice made his chest plates vibrate, it traveled trough her whole body and made it tingle.

"I miss Megatron" she said softly and bit on her lower lip. "Have you heard from him at all?" she asked hopefully. The prime gave a rumble before shaking his helm. "No we have not spoken as of yet but I think that it is not a bad idea to send him a message." He said and cocked his helm in a subconscious move of a mech sending or receiving a COM. After a few seconds he looked at Mika.

"He wishes me to visit him" came the reply. Mika beamed up at him but it dropped as soon as Optimus continued "Alone.. " he added "I'm sorry little one, I will meet him and try to knock some sense into him" Optimus reassured Mika.

Mika nodded "be careful please "she said and moved up to kiss the other on his faceplates. "hmm, even though it was easier to kiss you when you were human, I like this better" she purred and nuzzled his faceplates making the autobot leader flush a bit. "I am also pleased to be back in my original state" he said and gently placed the femme on the floor. Before transforming and riding off towards the Warlord.

Megatron lounged in his throne looking haggard clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically. "Barricade!" he snapped making the scout straighten in response. "Yes sir!" he said worried that he would be the victim of the mechs bad recharges. "Go and cruise around for recon" he ordered. The saleen frowned at the odd order but did not dare to ask for clarification. "Yes sir" he repeated before transforming and driving off.

Surprisingly enough he did not run into the Prime but headed towards a secluded spot to have a recharge but leaving his scanners active, you never new after all.

Optimus arrived at base and transformed before walking in "Megatron?" he asked as he navigated trough the small base. "In here Prime" came the response. Optimus looked at the rough looking mech and shook his helm "Both so stubborn" he muttered. "What was that?" Megatron snarled and Optimus narrowed his optics "You heard me brother" he growled and stepped forward stretching himself and pushing his plating out making himself even more regal looking then normal.

"Don't speak to me about that filthy human Prime" Megatron growled and propped his helm on a fist looking quite petulant. "She misses you Megatron and I know you miss her" the prime stated. "LIES!" Megatron roared standing up and slashing an arm trough the air as if that would stop the autobot leader from speaking. "I will uphold me promise to her and frag her to death the next time I see her." He hissed maliciously.

Optimus frowned and moved closer. "She misses you then, she doesn't sleep well and she told me so herself..see?" he said and showed him a short clip of his and Mikas last conversation. The look in his brothers optics seemed to soften the moment he saw her face pop up but he soon steeled himself once more and huffed "tsk.." he said and moved his helm sideways in a dismissive gesture.

"And I can tell you are tired brother, let me take care of you" the autobot leader purred. Megatron blinked slowly at the change of character of his brother and looked at him suspiciously. "What's going on Prime" he growled. Optimus shrugged "we made a deal, you could spike me remember, I'm a mech of my word Megatron, and right now I could use a little venting" he explained.

Megatron smirked and moved towards the prime "Venting hmm? Excellent. "he hissed and grabbed the semi by the arm twisting it behind his back and shoving the mech forward. "I will not be gentle" he warned making the autobot leader moan wantonly. "wouldn't want you to be" came the short reply as optimus heard his cooling fans kick on.

Before they knew it, Optimus was bend over Megatrons berth, aft up and spike buried deep inside his dripping valve. Turned out Megatron had not forgotten all the sensitive spots of the prime, nipping his filials and tugging on a sensitive wire. "What if I pull this one harder hmm?" he purred behind the prime while tugging on it. "Would it seriously damage you?" he smirked.

Optimus moaned again and buried his helm in the soft mesh of the berth, hiding his shame as his own spike twitched despite it being stuck between his own hips and the metal berth, Megatrons languid but powerful thrusts slamming it against the berth over and over.

"Perhaps not.. so I'm sure you will not miss it "he said and pulled, the wire snapping loose releasing some sparks. Optimus his optics flashed, and he gave a small chuckle "I..is that all you got? Mika was right, all bark no bite" he playfully growled. Megatron snarled and pushed in deep hitting the others gestation tank. "Oh she said that did she… hmmm I guess I will have to disprove that theory to the both of you then" came the amused rumble.

Before Optimus could ask what he was planning the gladiator stopped thrusting but not before pushing all the way in bottoming out, their hip plates connected. Optimus released a groan suddenly and his hips twitched. "Wh..what did you do" he asked nervous for the answer. He had felt the girth of the spike expand and feared he knew exactly what that meant.

"hmm..you know my interfacing tools better than then anyone else, feeling my girth grow substantially can mean two things, either I made my spike thicker or I activated my spike barbs" he purred sweetly as if he didn't just threaten to rip the prime's valve apart. Optimus let out the most sexy noise he had ever heard and had a hard time not overloading into the wet gripping valve on the spot.

Optimus knee joints nearly buckled as he heard the purred velvet encased threat in his ear filial. "oh primus.. Megatron" he whispered and slowly grinded his aft up flush against the gladiators pelvis, careful not to move too much to allow the flared barbs to get purchase. "O..optimus.." the warlord moaned and almost collapsed on top of the semi. Chest and back were now pressed together and Megatron was panting, breathing down on Optimus like a cyberfox in heat.

Venting in deeply Megatron allowed his barbs to retract some, but not fully. Enough to not do substantial damage to the pretty valve. Perhaps another time, he thought gleefully before nipping harshly at a sensitive neck cable of the Prime.

"Ready or not Prime.." he grunted and started thrusting, the deep languid strokes quickly became punishingly powerful and fast. The small barbs nipping at the velvety environment that was Optimus his valve. Transfluid mixed with energon, a tantalizing scent to the gladiator and he sped up pushing the prime to his limits.

The mixture or pain and pleasure riled up the normal docile prime. "Hnng..frag me harder Megatronus..you know I can take it" Optimus moaned not aware that he had used the gladiators original designation. Megatrons optics widened and he flared his barbs a little bit wider, loving how Optimus his vocals glitched as they tore into his valve.

After a few more thrusts Optimus could feel his overload starting and clenched his valve hard. "ah- AH yess primus!" he roared and with a final thrust of his own dripping spike against the berth he overloaded. His optics flashed white in sheer pleasure and it rained sparks from his chest plates as his spark tried to make itself known but was stopped by the safety clamps that Optimus had installed as extra protection of his spark and the matrix during battle. Warm transfluid squirted up over his abs and the berth.

Megatron felt the other overload and pushed the autobot down on the berth hard before ending it with a short sequence of violent thrusts, the barbs not flaring out but his spike gaining girth as he prepared for overload. "O-orion!" he groaned and finally stilled as he overloaded, spike buried deep in the still clenching valve, eager for his fluids.

Megatron almost collapsed on the semi but managed to roll to the side ending up half on the berth and half on the floor as he tried to get his bearings. Cooling fans working at their max to cool both mechs down.

The gladiator felt extremely sluggish and wanted nothing more then to recharge, surely they could rest for a few earth hours. Dragging himself into the berth he tapped the space next to him "Rest prime, your auto repair needs to fix that valve I tore up.. or else your medic will eat me alive" he chuckled.

Begrudgingly the autobot leader dragged himself in and with a loud clunk, took his place next to Megatron. "You called me Megatronus" Megatron spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "I did didn't I" came the vague reply. "hmmh" hummed the silver mech.

Once again, the silence took hold as the two mechs drifted off to recharge enjoying the moment of peace they both never thought to reach again.

A few earth hours later Megatron awoke from his recharge as he heard beeping coming from his COM. Growling he tapped the side of his helm before relaxing again and moving closer to the prime. "hmm.. Optimus..time to get up" he said sluggishly. When he received no response he gave the large mech a shove that landed his berth made on the floor with a loud clang. " Outch.. wha?" came the slurred response. "Primus, if I wanted to kill you Optimus, this had surely been the time" came the drawl from up on the berth. Optimus moved himself to a sitting position and silently glared at the gladiator before giving him a small smirk.

"I think you need to make up with Mika" the autobot leader began successfully changing the topic of them deactivating one another and at the same time hitting a sensitive neural wire.

Megatron narrowed his optics and for a click Optimus assumed he would explode in rage, blast him, curse at him anything else but what he did next. "Ok" came the reply.

Optimus blinked stupidly and cocked his head thinking he had a glitch. "Ok-?" he repeated unsurely. "Ok" repeated Megatron again, a gleeful look in his optics as he noticed the primes confusion. "I will try and make amends with the femme, but don't blame me if she gets herself killed" he replied.

Optimus scoffed "Please, I know you have a soft spot for her brother, I've seen it" he snarked. Megatron was out of the berth, had hauled the prime up from the floor and pressed him against the rock surface of the berth room hard. "Do not think for a second that I have grown weak prime, I still fully intend to deactivate her the moment she bores me, or our deal comes to a close and she is no longer useful." He snarled.

Optimus knew this behavior well, and even though there was most likely an element of truth in the others statement, he realized that most of it was fantasy. The large mech was fiercely protective but sadistic in nature. Smirking Optimus noticed his sight was getting slightly pinkish, a sign that his coding had been triggered. "I wish to observe, perhaps..even join?" came the tentative request.

Megatron frowned and snarled in surprise "You are too soft sparked for such a thing" he replied. "I disagree" came the argument while the prime slowly moved a servo down the warlords wide chest. The chest plates were almost vibrating with held back pleasure and excitement. "How will you do it? I don't want her to suffer much, I want her to feel so much pleasure that her poor human body can no longer cope. "Optimus purred and pressed his derma's against Megatron's unrelenting hard ones, his glossa peeking out to lick at the fangs. "Or should we introduce some pain? After all, it must be pleasurable for us as well and I remember you stating she was -amendable- to your sadistic streak.

Optimus could feel Megatron get exited as his vents sped up and his cod piece heat up. Moving his servo down he harshly squeezed the part, rubbing his servo's against the plating. "I know you want to Megatronus.. tell me what you really want to do her, tell me what you need to do to her to satisfy that coding of yours" he purred and nipped a sensitive cable.

Megatron's vents stuttered and he shuttered his optics noticing that the Prime's optics had changed. "hmmh… there are just too many options, I have explained one option already have I not? Fragging her until she succumbs to internal injury. "he explained before licking and nipping the primes derma, biting it and licking it again to soothe the bite mark.

"Can you imagine it Megatronus? Feel her struggle, that feeling of her tightening around you? I bet your spike has never felt such a tight fit before has it, and then you keep pushing until you hit the end of her entrance, you know if you push further it will be too late, but every wire is screaming at you to push through, to tear into her tender human flesh, to feel that struggle until she functions no more. But I doubt that would bring you to completion my high lord protector " Optimus purred knowing what it did to Megatron if he called him that.

"I think we need something more, something slower, more pleasure, more pain." He panted against the others derma's. Megatron snarled lowly before biting hard on the prime's lower derma, drawing energon from it "Indeed my prime.." he purred making Optimus shiver " but I would think your soft spark would not be able to stomach more hnn?" he clicked making Optimus weak in the knee joints.

Optimus hissed and rolled his hips against the gladiator. "we will just have to see" came the reply with a big smirk as he pushed against the cod piece before retreating. "For now I think it is time to make amends hmm?" he suggested his optics slowly bleeding back to their brilliant blue color.

Megatron hissed in frustration but conceded and took a step back "Excuse me prime" he said before stomping off to the washing rooms. Optimus laughed and shook his helm before moving outside to get some fresh air. Everything would be fine now.


	12. Chapter 12: 10 year anniversary surprise

Chapter 12: 10 year anniversary surprise

10 years later the triade had survived and gotten stronger over time. And even though 10 years was nothing for the cybertronians, Mika had insisted they'd celebrate. Megatron was grouching and acting like a spoiled brat that didn't get his way, mainly because Mika had told them they had to use their human holoforms and Megatron resented that form.

"You can fuss all you like Megatron but you are BOTH joining in your human holoform, I would like a relatively normal dinner with my mates in town, without people panicking." Mike said determinedly. The warlord froze and smirked "We are not able to digest human food" he said slyly.

"Not quite true Megatron" came the dark rumble from the autobot leader who had impeccable timing as always. "We might not be able to digest it, but we can pretend and de-moleculise it" he said not quite realizing what Megatron was up to.

"oh yes.. I had forgotten" came the sarcastic drawl of the warlord. "Fine femme we will go" he conceded with a grunt. Mika smiled and jumped up when she suddenly swayed. "woa..".

Optimus gently stopped her from toppling over "Are you quite alright? I noted you are having dizzy spells, and your skin looks more pale than usual, your blood pressure and heart rate have also been elevated for some time now. "I'm ok, just not feeling that 100 percent, must be a virus or something, I'll be alright" she said waiving it off and humming happily as she walked to her room to change.

The Autobots and Decepticons had made peace and were slowly starting to rebuild their planet. Ratchet his research had made it so that it was possible again for Cybertronian males to carry sparklings, all was well. Mika was living at the Earth base of the Cybertronians, she had sold her apartment and dedicated her time in helping Ratchet by performing some medical tasks.

Optimus turned to Megatron "I am concerned about her wellbeing, I cannot explain but I feel something is wrong" he stated his optics dimming as he got lost in his own processor. Megatron scoffed, even though he felt the same he denied it and smirked at the prime "I told you, you are too soft sparked, she tells us she is fine, so she is fine" he said simply before tapping the other on the shoulder. "Now.. lets prepare those blasted holoforms hm?" The prime gave a hesitant smile before nodding and getting to it.

Two hours later and the three of them were sitting in a nice small Italian restaurant in the middle of the city. Megatron and Optimus their forms were abnormally large so Mika had asked them to tone it down a bit, now they still seemed out of place, and received plenty of stares and pointed fingers, but at least they looked more human, bizarrely large and muscular, delicious humans .. but ok. Mika chuckled as Megatron picked up a form and looked at it. She had taught them to use basic human objects but the fork always intrigued Megatron for some reason and it looked positively tiny in the mans hand.

Optimus and Megatron were discussing some random topics and Mika gave them both a gentle smile. They had gone through a lot of stuff together and even though Megatron had threatened her several times to "offline" her as he called it, he never did. And even though they had their rough bouts of deliciously hot mating sessions, that bordered her limits more of then then not, Megatron was always the gentlest afterwards, ensuring she'd get the right amount of rest and anything else she desired.

She realized that the human life span was much, much shorter than cybertronians so she feared the day that she would pass and that those two logheads would remain and destroy what peace they built up over the years. Mika knew that they had been at war for hundreds of years if not longer, so she hoped that the relationship they had built up would be enough. Shaking her head, she refocused on her food, no use thinking about doom scenario's when its not time for it yet.

The three had a lovely dinner with chocolate mouse as desert. The heated look she received from both men when she licked off the spoon was enough to make her panties wet and to antagonize them she sucked on the spoon for a second before releasing it with a plop and giving a groan of pleasure "This mouse is just mind blowing good". Megatron snapped his fork right in half at that comment and released a low growl making people in the restaurant stare at them, some of the woman fanning themselves.

"Ok I'm full, lets pay and we can head out" she said cheerfully. Megatron narrowed his eyes and Mika chuckled as red was starting to creep in. "We will go back to base" came the brisk command. Pouting Mika looked at Optimus for support but rolled her eyes as she noticed the pinkish glow in her other mates blue eyes. "Good grief fine! We will go back home" she said throwing her arms up in mock indignation. Megatron stood up to help her with her coat and pulled it closed moving his face closer to Mika's. "And we will both frag you at the same time, filling you up completely, making you beg for mercy" he whispered with a smile making it look like he was saying something sweet before pecking her on the cheek and moving to pay for the dinner.

Mika's face was red and she muttered a thank you to the personal before taking off wanting some fresh air. Optimus tried to keep the smirk of his face but failed miserably and gently pulled her closer "you'll enjoy it, I will make sure of it" he added and nipped Mika's ear. "good grief optimus, you two are insatiable." Mika laughed and they took off to the parked alt forms not far away.

"I'll drive with Megatron ok? "Mika asked and before the prime could answer the little femme had already climbed behind the steering wheel, much to Megatron's relief as he could finally disengage his holoform. No matter how many times she -drove- the gladiators alt form, she never got quite used to the power underneath her. It always impacted her and Megatron being a huge pain in the aft knew this and used this to his advantage by revving his engine, vibrating his seat and other stunts that made her weak in the knees.

Soon they were way ahead of the big rig that was Optimus. Megatron was much more agile in his smaller alt form. Mika stopped in front of the stoplight and suddenly heard revving of another car next to her. "OOOOOY" came the shout but much to Megatrons pleasure, Mika completely ignored the human males.

"OOOOOY!" came the holler again. "sweet ride yo" said one of them but Mika just rolled her eyes. Poor guys had no idea who they were referring as a sweet ride. "Yeah, too bad a woman is driving it, whatcha say you pull over and let a real man drive that beast of yours" one of the other guys said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. Megatrons engine revved in anger which was interpreted by the males as a challenge.

Grasping the steering wheel tightly for a second, she relaxed and caressed the decepticon logo. "shall we show them?" Mika purred. Megatron growled "filthy beings, perhaps we should lure them to a secluded place and squish them" he said gleefully. "No no, behave now, no squishing" Mika said chuckling.

"Yo who you talking to sweetheart?" one of the guys shouted and once again Mika ignored them. "She's just a stuck up Bitch" one of them cursed and made some obscene movements with his hands and tongue.

"Change your mind yet?" came the dark rumble from the warlord though the speakers. "Nope" Mika replied with a smile and moved her hand towards the stick shift rubbing the top making the whole car shudder. "hnhn.. femme, do not distract me.. we have a race to win" Megatron huffed and suddenly lurched forward as the light turned green. The raw power of the car pressed Mika back in the seat leaving the boys in the dust.

Not wanting to be pulled over by local law enforcements he slowed down a bit and allowed Mika to drive them back to base. The moment they drove inside Megatron transformed and gently captured Mike in his servo. "Impatient" came the call from the little femme.

He put her down on the floor and activated his mech holoform, his original form's optics dimming. "I am" he replied and pushed Mika against the pede of his own form. Megatron pressed his intake to hers and kissed, his glossa dominantly demanding access which Mika gladly gave. They were so busy snogging that they both didn't notice Optimus enter the base. The semi truck stood still, engine still rumbling as he gazed at the two, he then blasted his air horn startling the two so much that Megatron lost control of his holoform for a second making it glitch.

"Frag you prime!" he spat angerly, plating brisling. Mika laughed and gently petted the plates, soothing the warlord with her touch "he just felt left out love" she whispered in his audial before gently tugging his helm towards her and re-initiating their kiss.

Optimus didn't bother to transform but activated his mech holoform and moved to the two. "Forgive me, i did feel left out" he admitted and gently stroked Mika's face before sneaking his tongue out to prod against the two mouths from the side. Megatron growled but moved back a little and allowed all tree tongues to intertwine and lap at each other before capturing the primes intake harshly nipping at his derma's and sucking on his glossa.

Mika moaned and moved a hand to her clothed center rubbing it, 10 years and she still got hot and bothered by the two mechs as if they were snogging for the first time. Megatron nuzzled the prime and clicked in his own tongue "_Ready to fuck her hard prime_? _I do not want you to hold back, she can take it and if not..remember our deal 10 years ago, you wished to observe, even participate_"

Optimus his optics widened in realization as to what Megatron was saying. He wanted to offline her? His coding struggled as he was thrust back in the delicious memory of grinding against the warlord talking about how he would do it. "_No, she is our mate_.." came the weak protest. Megatron purred and looked at the femme "_that she is, but she is human… and she knows our arrangement with her is temporary" _he clicked and cupped the primes cod piece that was heating up rapidly.

Optimus his optics where bleeding pink and Mika swallowed audibly. Whatever Megatron was saying it was activating his primal coding. "_yes.. only human" _Optimus clicked and pinched a sensitive wire in the warlords neck "_are you going to tear her apart? I wish for you to tell her if you do"_ Optimus clicked and glanced at the femme. "_fine"_ came the brisk response. "_We do it together.. me in her front and you in her aft" _he clicked and released his spike prompting optimus to do the same. The autobot leader moved behind her effectively sandwiching her between the two large, hard pulsing frames.

Mika whimpered and moved her head back leaning against the prime's chest as she felt the two dripping spikes press against her back and stomach. "Please" she whimpered. "See prime, she is begging for it" came the rumble as he positioned his spike towards her wet center. "Ready femme?" he asked looking like a lion ready to pounce. The moment Mika had nodded Megatron had grasped her, lifted her up and slammed his thick spike into her hot center. Mika screamed in pained pleasure as she adjusted to his girth. The warlord rotated slowly as he bottomed out with the current setting of his spike.

"Your turn Prime" came the strained words from Megatron. Optimus nuzzled the femmes neck and nipped at the skin nudging the blunt tip of his spike against her back entrance. "Tell me you want me to fuck you" he hissed using human lingo. "I will not prepare you, it will hurt but I assure you It will not last" he growled connecting optics with Megatron as he said the last bit making the warlord smirk.

"Yes yes, do it already!" Mika panted feeling rather full already, but she was sure she could take it. Optimus cocked his helm and slowly pressed the head against the twitching muscle. The moment the sphincter started to open he suddenly rammed forward, fully slamming his spike inside of her ignoring her scream and thrusting slow but powerfully. Megatron also started to move and buried his servo in Mikas hair tugging it harshly baring her neck to him. He licked his fangs and grazed them over her jugular. _"she will bleed out too fast" _came the ping from the autobot leader.

Megatron pulled back and noting that the primes optics were now fully red. It seemed he had surrendered himself to his coding, the thought that the normal soft sparked prime was now turning in a cold sparked primal mech thanks to his manipulations made his overload protocols almost activate.

Mika moaned snapping them both out of their intense staring match and Megatron smirked "Femme, remember the conversation we had around 10 human years ago.." he rumbled . Mika opened her eyes confused. "ah… 10..10 years is a long time, we had a of conversations" she moaned panting in between the thrusting of the two. They had slowed down some so she could speak but they were still going deep.

"The one where I told you I would be the one to offline you when I deemed it right?" he hissed and moaned when Optimus grasped a sensitive wire, tugging it harshly. Mikas eyes widened as she recalled the conversation_. "you won't know I'm killing you until it is too late_" she remembered him saying.

"F-..fuck!" Mika yelped and bit her lower lip. "Y..you can't, we are mates right?" she asked panting, her clit palpitating hard because of all the stimulation it was receiving. "hmmh.. but you are human, Cybertron is almost completed and we will go back.. you cannot join and I will not have some one else claim you" he hissed "We..nhn can have a LAT relationship" she whimpered the pleasure making her dizzy. "shut up femme, we obviously are not fucking you hard enough if you can still think.. this was meant as an announcement not a discussion" he snarled and picked up the pace, the tip of his tip tapping her uterus.

"aah.. O..optimus, you can't let him, you love me right?" she whimpered and felt a dark chuckle from her back. "oh my sweetling I do, but he is correct.. its better if we just end it now, better like this then dying from old age, or an accident, right?" he cooed. "this way, we can assure you the most pleasure and also your safe in our arms hmm?". Mika couldn't think anymore as the prime also picked up the pace. "h..how will you do it, fuck me to death? Hardly ha! I'm tougher then that" she challenged as she moved her hips with the two.

"Something like that" came the rumble from Megatron and he nipped on the shell of Mika's ear. "I'm going to activate my barbs, that's a good start right? Do not fret little one, It will not kill you and I will make sure you feel enough pleasure to keep wanting this" he purred.

"Did you two bastards talk about this, that's what all that clicking was about? "Mika snarled ignoring the warlord. Optimus chuckled "Indeed we did, I suggested that I'd join, lucky for you I did hmm as my brother is not the most patient one, I am quite certain you would have met your maker already" he hissed and thrusted deep inside of her, increasing the girth of his spike somewhat making Mika topple forward in an attempt to alleviate the pressure, but she was walled in between the two mechs and had no way to go.

"Starting without me prime" Megatron purred and flared his barbs out a bit, not enough to do critical damage but enough to scrape her inner walls. "a..ah!" the woman whimpered. "oh she moans so sweetly prime, I will miss that" the warlord muttered. Optimus smirked and cocked his helm "I can moan like that for you, and I am recording this so we can watch this mating session as much as we wish, a nice memoir to our …mate" he said almost mockingly.

"Fu..fuck you!" Mika hissed and closed her eyes as the pleasure was overwhelming. "hmmh so uncouth.. I will not miss that potty mouth of yours" Megatron growled and looked at the prime "_shall we do it when she overloads?"_ he clicked, the Prime beeped in acknowledgment and vented hard as he felt his spike expand again, the walls of her rectum tearing lightly making the little femme sob out in pain and pleasure.

"You are close femme are you..hold off as long as you can little one, because the moment you climax, we will start ending you.. is that clear?" came the glutaral voice of the warlord. Mika was feeling too much pleasure to even think, she vaguely comprehended the statement. Optimus noticed this and hissed "she is not lucid, I don't like that, I want her aware of what we are doing" he snarled and stopped moving ignoring the warning pop ups in his HUD. Megatron did the same and waited until Mika had calmed down.

" did you stop" Mika growled "have you changed your mind?" she asked almost hopefully. "No femme, we wanted you to be lucid and aware of what we are about to do.. did you hear what I said moments ago?" he growled playfully. The blank look Mika gave him was enough. "I can not blame you, we are quite good at providing mind numbing pleasure.. I said, the moment you climax, we will start ending you.. it will not be over just like that, but once you climax we will fuck you so deeply and hard that your body will not be able to cope and begin to shut down, I will fully extend my barbs so I'm slowly tearing you apart. We will make sure that for the most part, it will be pleasurable. Do you understand now?" he asked having explained it like he was explaining some math problem to her.

Mika hissed and knew there was nothing she could do to stop the mechs and nodded slowly, her heart hammering in her chest. Both mechs began to slowly start to move again, one was out and one was in. Pleasure coursed trough her whole body and she bit her lower lip, she was so close already but she didn't want it to end. She placed her hands on megatrons chest and stroked the decepticon logo looking up at the mechs harsh optics. But when they connected Megatrons optics softened a bit and he moved to kiss her. Mika snarled and bit his lower derma hard making the warlord snarl and pull back. "always so feisty" he commented and began to speed up again, flaring his barbs a bit more and occasionally zapping her clit with a small shock just bordering pain.

Optimus groaned " I can feel she's close, are you ready my mate" he hissed both to megatron and Mika. "Oh primus yes!" Megatron grunted "give in femme.. just a little bit more.." he cooed venting loudly in between words as he sped up.

Mika whimpered and moaned, her whole body tensing as it prepared itself for a climax. "oh.. " she moaned and arched her back as the mechs kept slamming into her bottoming out. One more thrust from both mechs and Mika was climaxing, trembling violently as both her orifices clenched hard against the spikes. "Not long now" came the snarl from Megatron as he enlarged his spike bigger and bigger, she could feel him flaring out his barbs, the hooks tearing into her velvet sheath. Optimus doing the same sans the barbs, whispering sweet words in her ear. "hold on just a little more sweetspark, its almost done" Optimus purred as he thrusted inside of her deep and with a loud groan he overloaded, he felt Megatrons spike on the other side of her insides, their spikes only separated by a thin layer of flesh. The warloard roared out his pleasure and moved his hips to enter her in a few quick thrusts before overloading as well, pressing the struggling femme between his chest and the autobot leaders.

She could feel her body struggle, her vision blurring as she stared at the warlords optics. Megatron smirked cruelly and moved a digit trough her hair stroking it. Mika vaguely heard a buzzing noise and then the warlords digit slid down over her stomach that was bulging a bit because of the large spike inside of her, the moment he touched her clit he muttered a goodbye and a shock was released making her body clench one more time in sheer pleasure before she fell into sweet oblivion.

**Notes: **

Oh no.. did they really end her? What a way to go though huh. You'll just have to find out in the next exiting chapter of love in strange places! (totally did not steal that from dragonball Z, which I do not own, as well is these lovely transformers T_T )


	13. Chapter 13: Killer from within

**Note: **

Ok so I was really in doubt to have them kill her on purpose or the below, either way she's toast in her form and Bad, it looks like you are getting your way.. sorta haha. Anyways, warnings for Character death, choking, dark DARK themes but happy ending, also last chapter from this fic. So the epilogue is also intertwined in this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 14:** Killer from within

"Mika… sweetspark, open your eyes little one". Mika groaned and slung an arm over her eyes before rolling over. "lm.e alone" came the slurred voice. "you've rested enough, get your lazy aft up" came the familiar glutteral growl. "You messed me up I deserve my rest!" she hissed and chucked a fluffy pillow to the source of the sound. She heard a satisfying poef sound and knew that she had hit the warlord right in the faceplates with it. "10 points" she grunted before heaving herself to a sitting position.

"fuck me I'm sore" she cursed and looked up to see the brilliant blue optics of Optimus prime right in front of her. He was in his real form and Mika was apparently on a large medical berth. "Well that is to be expected, we got carried away in our little play" Megatron said and then released a series of clicks to Optimus who in turn blushed.

"Translator is still working" Mika said smirking this time making Megatron flush. "I thought you took that thing off prime" he snarled. "Must have slipped my mind" the autobot leader said amiably putting a servo on the back of his helm in a very human gesture while winking at Mika. "tsk" Megatron huffed and looked away.

"How are you feeling Mika, we did not go too far did we?" Optimus asked while he moved a digit over the femmes shoulder to her arm in a gentle caress. When Mika shook her head in a no he seemed to relax "Thank you for indulging us so..and not judging us for our desires, me as a prime, am not often in a position where I can -let loose- as humans would say. My primal coding as you have seen is quite dominant and not very friendly, and Megatrons ..well" he said leaving a silence as if that would answer everything.

Megatron smirked "Do not play saint Prime, you and I are the same..you just hide it in a layer of sweet energon" he uttered and moved to Mika before gently tapping her on her head "Glad we did not permanently damaged you femme.. -i- "he began and paused "I enjoyed myself greatly. "he rumbled and his cold red optics softened once more "You bit me" he remembered. "You were looking at me all doe eyed, and though I enjoy seeing that greatly, it didn't quite fit the scene did it?" Mika said smiling cheekily at the warlord.

"No it did not" Megatron agreed. "The translator worked well?" he asked Mika. Both mechs had clicked in cybertronian at the beginning of their little fantasy and he was curious if Mika had understood every word. "Worked like a charm, I could hear you discussing on how you would end me, heard something about me bleeding out" she said and eyed megatron wearily. "god I'm so fucked up that I got off on this" she said burying her head in her hands. Optimus chuckled "well we do make a good Triade for a reason" he reasoned making them all chuckle.

Mika got up from the berth and climbed on Optimus his hand but the moment she climbed up she felt woozy again and this time nearly fainted. Black spots gathering in her vision. "eeuhh I feel sick" she muttered and took a few deep breaths. Megatron frowned and stepped closer "What did you do Prime" he asked accusingly making the Semi frown and pull in his field a little. "I did not do anything, Mika what's wrong?" he asked.

Mika shook her head "its gone now, must have gotten up too fast, you guys did do a number on me hmm" she said smiling. Both mechs looked concerned but accepted her answer. "You need something to eat, it will make you feel better" Optimus said bringing the femme to his faceplates and giving her a resemblance of a kiss. "Yeah.." Mika said giving a gentle smile but it was clear that the smile wasn't quite genuine.

6 months later Mika had not improved. The dizzy spells were more regular and she was now having trouble with her vision. The prime finally had enough of her excuses and send a COM to Ratchet.

"_Ratchet.. can you come here and have a look at Mika?- "Optimus, if you wrecked that poor girl again you and megatron are getting an aft whooping" _came the annoyed response from the medic. "_No Ratchet, and understood… no Mika is experiencing dizzy spells for the past few months now, they are increasing in strength and duration, also she is experiencing headaches and loss of vision" _Optimus heard a thoughtful humming noise on the other side of the communication line "_Be there in a minute"_ the medic replied and shut down the com.

"Mika, Ratchet is on his way for an investigation" Optimus stated and to his surprise Mika nodded and didn't argue with him. A minute later Ratchet walked in and called for Mika and Optimus "There you two are, alright so I hear you have been having dizzy spells and headaches for quite a while now..any other complaints?" the medic asked her.

Mika schrugged, I've been terribly moody lately, nausea.. and it hurts in weird places. For a sec I thought I got knocked up but I checked and that wasn't the case" she said sheepishly. Ratchet barked out a laugh "humans and cybertronians are highly incompatible" he said. "I KNOW that" Mika snapped harshly before shaking her head "sorry Ratch.. "she muttered.

Humming he quickly adjusted his sensors and pointed Mika to lay down on the medical berth. "I am going to scan you now, similar technology to an MRI scan so lie very stil.. this won't hurt a bit" the medic said and began scanning the whole frame of Mika. Optimus was impatiently pacing and nearly bumped into Megatron as he entered the med bay. "I heard the little femme is not feeling well?". Optimus nodded" dizziness was getting worse, behavioral changes, i called Ratchet for a checkup.

Megatron nodded and sat down on a berth, recognizing that the medic was scanning Mika. His spark churned with worry and he clenched his servo's. He did not respond well when he worried, he tended to hide his feelings with anger and worry was no different, but in the last almost 11 years he had softened slightly. He still had a wicket temper though.

After a minute or so Ratchet had finished and was analyzing the data, Optimus was about to ask the progress when the medic gave a low whine and vented deeply.

"Mika.." he said softly and looked at the little human he had gotten quite fond off with soft blue optics. "I.. I have some new's to share with you, do you want some privacy?" he asked gently. Mika had paled significantly and shook her head "No, whatever it is, Megatron and Optimus have a right to know."

The medic gave a nod and decided to just rip the bandage off. " Mika.. you have cancer" he said. Both of the fraction leaders optics widened as they had searched this particular human disease on the internet. "It is treatable right?" came optimus his hopeful reply. Megatron was silent, having seen enough in the medics optics.

"I.." Ratchet began and looked at Mika "I recommend you visit a human doctor.. .i do not know anything about treating it but Mika.. "he said getting the full attention from the little femme. Before he spoke mika piped up "It has already spread hasn't it" she said softly. Ratchet nodded. "I will visit a human doctor, see if there is anything we can still do" Mika said strangely neutral before hopping off the berth and walking out of the room. "Mika.." Optimus rumbled but Ratchet placed a servo on his oldest friends shoulder. "Leave her be for now.." he advised. Optimus his plating began to rattle a little bit in nervousness, his processor going 100 miles an hour. "But.. she, she is sick.. is there a cure? Human medicine is quite advanced correct? She can be fixed?" Optimus asked, his spark was clenching in his chest and he was venting harshly, his optics wide.

"Calm yourself Prime, you are going to have a spark arrest if you don't get yourself together" Megatron growled and grasped the mech by his armor and giving him a shake. "Wait until she visits the human doctor" Megatron said. Optimus nodded and tapped his brother on his shoulder. "Yes.. good advice sweetspark" he said using the endearment without realizing it. Megatron froze for a second but relaxed again.

Mika was just getting off the phone with the military hospital, they worked with Ratchet many times and knew that if he had looked at her and advised an appointment ASAP, that would need to be done. She would have an appointment tomorrow; the oncologist had asked for the MRI results from Ratchet and she had promised to have Ratchet send them over.

A few hours later she returned to where Optimus and Megatron were hanging out, the two mechs were amicably discussing some plans of new Cybertron and listening to each other. There was the occasional discussion and snarl or the warlord's arms frantically. Mika smiled and suppressed the tears that threatened to appear. What she wouldn't give to be like them, to be able to fully interact with them in their original form. To basically live forever with her two beautiful mates. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in the room. "Hi! What are you two rascals up to!" Mika said with a cheerly smile on her face.

"Mika" came the reply from Optimus his optics dimming slightly. "How are you feeling" he asked carefully and kneeled in front of the femme. Megatron stayed at a distance but gazed at her nonetheless. Mika shrugged "I'm ok, don't worry about me Optimus" she said with a sweet smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

The next day Mika went to visit the oncologist. Both Optimus and Megatron had activated their human holoforms to join her despite her protests. The Doctor knew who they were, or was at least aware both fractions, and to his credit his face remained carefully neutral.

After the doctor called her by her last name a few times Mika had insisted to call her Mika. "Mika" came the gentle tone from the doctor. She already knew what he was going to say, she could feel it in her whole body. "I'm sorry, there is nothing we can do" came the quick statement.

Mika nodded and bit her lower lip, silent tears running over her cheeks. Fuck this, this wasn't fair! Megatron and Optimus tensed, Megatrons response was one of anger, Optimus just stared ahead blankly.

"What do you mean, nothing you can do!?" roared Megatron, spittle leaving his mouth his eyes flashing red and looking quite crazed. The doctor paled and stuttered a response when Mika held her hand up and pressed it against Megatrons heaving chest.

"Megatron, it's ok.. it.. we can't stop it, I can feel it love" she said gently. "BAH! Humans were supposed to be advanced and they can not even stop their own body's from turning against them?" he hissed and glared at the now still doctor.

"It's to advanced" Mika gently said and wiped away her tears but they just kept coming. "How much time do I have?" she asked looking up at the oncologist.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Weeks.. perhaps two to three months, six at most if we use radiation and chemo therapy but I would not recommend that treatment with this type of cancer, the quality of life you will receive versus the time gained is nihil" he explained rubbing his hands.

Mika nodded "Wasn't planning on it" she said and stood up "Thank you doctor, I want to leave now if you don't mind" she said and walked out of the room. Optimus stood up and nodded to the doctor, he dragged a still growling Megatron with him.

They went back to base and told Ratchet the results, the medic gave a whine in sorrow and drew his field in. He had gotten fond of Mika, the femme did save his Prime after all, he was concerned about the ramifications of her passing as well, would there be another war?

2 months later Mika was in a lot of pain, mostly bed ridden and quite honestly, done with life. She couldn't even make love with her mates anymore because she was simply too fragile and they were afraid she would pass. Megatron was quite unbearable, destructive and quick to snap, Optimus fell back to his Prime mode, not allowing himself to think about emotions.

Sitting up Mika coughed and clutched her side before getting out of bed and moving towards Ratchet "hey Ratch" she said with a tired smile. The medic turned to Mika and knelt before her "how's the pain" he asked. "a bitch" was the short response. "Can I do anything for you? "Ratchet asked cocking his helm.

"Yeah.. can you COM optimus and Megatron, I want them with me" she said vaguely. Ratchet nodded and moved his digit to the side of his helm before he froza. "Mika.." he said mournfully. Mika just held a hand up "I enjoyed this life while I could, and while it sucks monkey balls that this is happening, right now I am quite content with leaving this earth" she explained and gently stroked the side of the medics face feeling some wetness there. "You were a great teacher and an even greater friend, I love you" she said gently and kissed the side of his faceplate. Ratchet whined and closed his optics for a click before composing himself. " I greatly enjoyed your company little one, I'm sorry we have to say goodbye" he smiled. "If you want. I have something for you" he said and stood up, activating his holoform and grabbing a syringe. "This painkiller is quite powerful. Effectiveness in around 5 minutes "he explained with a knowing look and was about to tell her more when Mika smiled and grasped it from him. "Thank you" she said "Now get those pain in the afts to our berth room, in their holoform, but not the human one.

A few minutes later Megatron and Optimus walked in as requested in their robot holoforms. Mika sat on the bed and smiled at them both. " I'm done.." she said simply. Optimus frowned and scanned her "You.. don't look like you are about to expire" he asked carefully. "I'm not, but the pain is unbearable and will only worsen, I am getting weaker by the day, I don't want it to reach the point where I can't even wipe my own arse" she said simply and shrugged.

Megatron huffed "and what do you want us to do about it femme" he asked crossing his arms over each other. Mika smirked and cocked her head "be creative" she just said and gently uncapped the injector containing the pain killer. She was always connected to an IV so it was easy to administer.

"W..what are you doing" Megatron stammered losing a bit of his cool composure. Mika smiled sadly. "This is a painkiller, quite powerful, enough to take away the pain and everything else, I.. I want to go love.. this is not life" she explained. Megatron's optics widened before stepping forward and gently grasping her hand. "No it is not, however.. this is not how you get to escape us femme, not yet" he purred and looked at Optimus. "One last time" he said and gently laid Mika down capturing her mouth, his glossa swirling inside of her mouth, gently massaging her muscle and sucking on it making the femme groan.

Optimus snapped out of his daze and moved closer as well, he had noticed Megatron had already removed his cod piece and did the same, freeing his spike that wasn't even half pressurized. "I.. I don't know if I can, oh Mika my love "he said mournfully. "I'm sure you can" Mika said chuckling "Please Optimus, for me "she pleaded. "I want to feel pleasure again, and you two are the only one's who can give it to me "Mika said blushing lightly. "I have one wish.. please don't ruin the peace you two have when I'm gone.. that would hurt me more than you can imagine..i love you two so much and I cant stand either of you hurt.."

Megatron nodded and moved his servo over her taut stomach, under her sweatpants and to her center pressing a digit in. She was already wet. "hmmh all for us, your body knows hn?" he asked purring before pushing another in, already stretching her brilliantly. "How do you want it" he asked rubbing deliciously slow inside her, his palm grazing her clit. " ah.. hn.. just surprise me, do what you will, consider it my last gift for you two. "hmh.. let us know if the pain overtakes the pleasure, I will use the painkiller" he said gruffly and took the injector from her pocketing it in his subspace.

Optimus was getting riled up and forced his primal coding down but he was concerned that he would not be able to do this without it. "Its ok Optimus, let it go, ah!" Mika said gently moaning at the end. The Prime vented loudly before stopping his resistance and his optics slowly bled red.

Megatron clicked at Optimus "_I want to enjoy her, I want her to enjoy every bit of it.. we will frag her and I will inject the pain medication when we overloaded, in the meanwhile we need to discuss how to help her cross over" _Optimus frowned "_how can you discuss this so casually Megatron, have you no love for our mate" _Megatrons reply was instant "_because this is her wish" _. _"We can calculate the amount of ampere that would stop her heart?" _The prime suggested over the COM while he kissed Mika.

The warlord seemed to mule the idea over._ "perhaps a form of strangulation? Take away the oxygen while we frag her so she slips away?" _Optimus fans kicked on and he inwardingly cursed. Blasted coding. "_I have read that drowning is a pleasant way to pass, not initially but when the lungs fill with water it is claimed to be ..euforic, or we can just snap her neural connection of her brain" _Megatron huffed meaning snapping her neck and added another digit to Mikas sopping and stretching center. "_why couldn't she have just told us how she wants it, would have made this easier.. I do not like choosing my mates death..". _Mika frowned "What are you two chatting about?" she asked panting lightly, ignoring the pain that shot trough her body from the exertion.

"Ways to help you cross over little one" the warlord rumbled. Optimus looked like he had been caught with his servo in the energon cookie jar. Mika chuckled "crazy mechs.. I really don't care, as long as I am here with you, and its not excruciatingly painful, I've experienced enough of that lately. " she muttered and grunted as Megatron thrusted his digits in particularly harshly. "A little pain?" he inquired making the femme laugh "Yes, that is acceptable".

"_I have read that lack of oxygen during intercourse can provide an immensely pleasurable experience" _ the prime chimed in through the COM. "_strangulation seems to be the most viable option" _the warlord agreed. Having agreed on it they set to work, megatron still wearing a very neutral look on his faceplates. _"I want to help, help her cross but our servo's are so big" _Optimus clicked after a few seconds. Megatron glanced around the room and spotted the cotton sheets. _"Leave it to me" _he clicked back. "Are you ready us Mika" Megatron spoke. Mika froze and so did Optimus, this was the first time Megatron had called her by her name. it had always been femme or some other term but never her name. "Y..you called me Mika" she stuttered quite flustered. "That is your designation is it not?" he grunted and positioned himself in front of her while motioning Optimus to move behind her so she was sitting on the Primes hips. Megatron towered over them and lifted the femme up before grasping Optimus his spike, positioning it and beginning to press the femme down on it. "a..ah fuck! That feels good" Mika moaned and tried to relax as the blunt spike entered her ass.

A few aborted thrusts later and both Optimus and Megatron had pressed their spikes fully in, setting a lazy rhythm, Megatrons hips rolling gracefully going for the maximum pleasure. In the meanwhile his servo moved to one of the sheets tearing a long strip off while distracting the femme with a languid kiss. Mika moaned and kissed the other back, when she pulled back she stared lovingly in those red optics. "I love you." She sighted and the warlords harsh optics softened. "Mika… are you sure this is what you wish? We can keep looking for a cure" he whispered his vocals hoarse as his throat clenched with an unknown emotion. Mika smirked and shook her head" No love, no cure, this is what I want seeing the circumstances, look at it from the bright side, you both are finally acting out your fantasy for real this time" she joked gasping in pained pleasure as her body spasmed and her muscles protested.

Megatron nodded and gazed over her shoulder to Optimus. Optimus bit the side of her neck hard and soothed it with licking the wound. "I Optimus prime, claim you as my mate, may the stars be with you and may we see each other in the well of allsparks'" he uttered even though he knew his mate was human and would not go there, he wanted to entertain the thought that they would meet again. Mika whimpered in pain as the mech bit in her shoulder and Megatron moved forward before repeating the action on her other shoulder "I Megatronus, claim you as my mate, may your Passover be peaceful, and your afterlife be fruitful, until we meet again". He spoke clearly, his chest plates flaring out in pride as his spark swelled as he claimed his mate.

Mika panted and moaned "g..gods t..this feels so good" she whimpered but then hissed as pain overtook her again. "P..painkiller" she muttered as a tear leaked from her cheek. Megatron stopped abrubtly to grab the vial from his subspace and with a moment of hesitation injected it in her IV. The moment Mika felt it had entered her body she gently tugged on the tape and tugged the IV out making Optimus grunt in surprise. "Troublesome thing, don't need it anymore" she simply said and ignored the small stream of blood poring out her arm where the IV had been. The prime gave a shuddering vent before slowly moving "_How did you want to proceed, I think it is time..Mika is going to get sluggish soon because of that painkiller. "_Megatron languidly thrusted in the tight little femme and hummed. "_I will wrap the strip of cloth is just procured around her neck, you take one end and I will, then as we frag her hard to climax we will tighten the cloth constricting her air flow slowly.. but Prime, once we start this we can not stop, we have to focus. .we owe that much to her. "_Optimus beeped in confirmation " _how are we to focus if we overload ourselves, we might accidently rip the cloth and this whole fails. _

"_The idea is that we allow minimal amount of oxygen the moment she and we climax, this will increase the power of the climax, but then before she recovers we need to finish it quickly". _The warlord clicked and gave a sharp deep thrust inside her core, his servo moving to her breast and massaging it, his thumb caressing a hard nipple trough her shirt.

"_Sounds complicated and high risk of failure" _The prime clicked doubtfully. _"Stop stalling Prime, we need to do this, it is her wish, unless you have another idea but we are running out of time "_he switched over to the COM not wanting Mika to realize they were discussing her end and getting into a row over it.

Megatron gasped the cloth in a servo and wrapped it around Mika's neck. The femme swallowed nervously and Megatron saw it. he gentle caressed her cheek and beckoned optimus to move closer as well, they both gave her a lick and then nodded starting to thrust hard inside the femme. Optimus clicked in pleasure and tightened his end of the cloth as Megatron did as well, creating a pleasant tightness around Mika's neck.

Mika was panting, the painkiller was doing a phenomenal job and the pain changed to a dull throb. She was surprised at their choice but couldn't say she opposed, but she had no idea how it would go or what they would do exactly. The thought made her wet.

Megatron sniffed and smelled her arousal "hmmh Mika you smell delicious, we can smell your arousal, do you want us to be like our scene the last time? "he asked wondering if she wanted sweet words or words of how pleasurable she made them feel. "The latter" came the short raspy reply from Mika as she panted. Her climax was close. The warlord nodded and smirked.

"That's it femme, I can feel your center constrict around my spike, I just wish I could feel your throat spasm around my servo, feel you try and swallow but failing, does it feel good around your throat.. more?" he asked. Mika moaned and nodded when they tightened the soft cloth. "We will overload, as will you.. I promise that this will be the most pleasurable one you have ever felt" .

"Or will ever feel for that matter" came the growl from Optimus from behind her. He increased his thrusts groaning and hissing his pleasure "I can feel Megatron you know, I can feel his spike slamming into you on the other side.. do you want us to tear you apart? I bet we could with that painkiller in place, you wouldn't feel a thing.. perhaps this " he spoke tugging on the cloth making mika choke for a second "is just a distraction for what is really to come" he purred. Mika's body responded by clenching hard on both spikes. "hmmm you like that hmm, such a strange little femme.." he purred.

"_We could cause internal bleeding, to assist the asphyxiation_" Optimus COM'ed. The warlord looked doubtful not wanting to hurt the little femme unnecessarily. _"how do you propose we proceed"_. Optimus purred and increased the speed of his thrusts. "_the moment she climaxes you press down on her abdominal, hard.. just one quick push.. your strength will rupture her organs and cause her to..bleed out" _The warlord was still unsure but he received data from the Prime showing calculations of amount of pressure, location and effect. "_seems you have been busy" _came the accusation but he was glad the prime had anticipated something like this and had been doing research. His spike twitched inside the femme "_enough dawdling... I can feel Mika getting a tad sleepy"_.

Optimus picked up the pace together with Megatron, the warlord tightening his grip on the cloth around Mika's neck. "ah.. you feel so sublime femme, I wonder if you feel even tighter when your body fails you" he hissed. "_wait with you overload until we finish her, I am concerned we will be too distracted to go though with it.. you were correct"_ he pinged the Prime who had a smirk on his faceplates.

Mika couldn't speak anymore as the pleasure was too great and the cloth too tight. Gasping for air she instinctively grasped the cloth around her neck. Her face was turning red and her heartbeat increased as the two slammed into her, throwing caution in the wind as they used more and more strength, each couple of thrusts caused the tightening of the cloth.

"Al..almost there love, just a bit longer" came the growl of the prime giving them all a sense of deja-vu. "Last chance to make us stop" Megatron purred seductively but mika shook her head. Megatron snarled and commanded optimus to hold down one of her arms while he did the other one, he didn't like the sigh of her grasping it like she was fighting to live, his spike did, but his processor did not. "I can feel you are close femme, give in!" he commanded and with a last deep thrust Mika started climaxing. **"Now**_" _Megatron roared in English, Optimus and himself released the cloth making Mika receive a rush of oxygen causing her to scream out her pleasure as her whole body tightened. Both megs groaned and had to give it their all to stop their overload protocols from taking over.

Megatron quickly scanned her, released her arm while Optimus pressed a servo against her back bracing her while Megatron placed a servo against her lower stomach and gave one powerful push. Mika was still in the midst of her orgasm and only whined as the warlord destroyed her from the inside. It wasn't enough to make her bleed out in seconds, but enough to have done critical, irreversible damage.

Bending forward closer to mika he grasped the cloth close to her throat beckoning Optimus to do the same before tightening the cloth hard, not allowing a shred of air to reach the femmes throat. "Mika.. my love.. I love you" Optimus moaned glutaral as he thrusted inside the femme, prolonging her pleasure as she soundlessly gasped for air, her heartrate was still high because of her orgasm and because her blood pressure dropped caused by the internal bleeding.

There was a question in Mika's eyes and Megatron kissed her gently "We made sure your body help you along a little bit" he said as he pressed his servo against her stomach, massaging it as if trying to stimulate the bleeding, or taking away the pain that wasn't their thanks to Ratchets ridiculously strong adapted human painkiller. "Mika i… I love you… by primus I will miss you so.. " Megatron groaned as he kept up the pace. Closing his optics he couldn't bear to look at Mika as she was struggling, little choking noises escaping and saliva dripping past her lips. "Forgive me for not showing it.. for not being there like Optimus was.. my sweet Mika" he moaned mournfully.

Optimus kept thrusting as well and whispered sweet words in Mika's ears before grunting and suddenly overloading, his optics flashing white as he tightened the cloth. Megatron soon followed him with a howl and after a few thrusts stilled his movement feeling her body tighten and twitch around her spike "that's it… let it go love.. almost there.. love you" he whispered feeling his body go into a miniature overload as Mika's center twitched so deliciously. Optimus gently stroked her hair and stilled as Megatron did as they tightened the cloth more. Optimus monitored her vitals while both were still, spikes still twitching their transfluid inside the femme they looked at her as she struggled. They kept the pressure up and gently stroked her hair, the other kissing her gently. "There you go.. just go.. its ok love.. relax and go to sleep" they whispered until Mika stilled and slumped. They kept the cloth tight and monitored her heartbeat until it frantically beat a few more times before stopping all together.

"She's gone" Optimus said his vocals rough with emotion. Looking up at Megatron he was surprised to see clear fluids running over his faceplates. The warlords shoulders where trembling and he seemed frozen as he stared at the still femme. "I loved her prime.. so much.. " he admitted in a glutaral tone making Optimus swallow. He had never seen his brother like this and it pained him.

They released Mika and pulled their spikes out of her, gently wrapping her in a blanket as if to keep her warm and laid down next to each other with Mika in the middle. Both gently kissing her and stroking her. "She looks peaceful, she has no more pain brother" he reassured the war mech. "We both loved her" he said and felt himself losing windshield fluid as well. Both cried silently while they said their goodbyes.

Mika's family had been aware that she had cancer, and that she was dying but still her death came as a shock. She had called her parents the night before and had a nice talk, not telling them about her plans, but letting them know how much she loved them. She had also adjusted her will that her fortune would go to her family, as mechs really didn't need money. The cremation was over before Optimus could blink and before they knew It, they were back at base.

They decided to honor Mika's last wish that they maintained the peace and continued to build New -Cybertron. The planet was in Earth's orbit for now but they were sure they would move it using the core thrusters to a spot away from humans.

Roughly 6 earth months later they were ready to go. Optimus nuzzled Megatrons neck and nipped a throat cable. The both of them had fragged occasionally but it just wasn't the same. They both hoped it would be better over time. Ratchet had just loaded all of the medical bay inside the shuttle and was saying goodbye to Epps and other friends that he had made over the years.

Optimus and Megatron stepped forward to join the medic when a voice made them freeze in their tracks "You boys weren't going to leave without me right?".

Optimus turned so fast that his stability sensors had trouble keeping up. Megatrons optics widened before snarling "What kind of joke is this?!" he roared and snapped his jaw. "WOa big guy… its really me.. just different" came the voice again. In front of them was a gorgeous femme, painted in crimson red parts. It was clear it was a ground and femme. But why did she sound like Mika.

"What game is this.. why do you sound like our mate!" Megatron said and flared his plating aggressively, too pissed off to properly look at the femme and comprehend that a femme cybertronian stood in front of him. "Calm down you doofus! Its really me!" she said and took a cautious step closer.

Optimus his field touched hers and Mika automatically leaned into her, her spark reaching out for one of her mates. "By primus it is her… " he muttered and took two brisk steps towards the femme, grasping her in his arms and pulling her close. His spark humming in happiness. "Mika.. how" he said and captured her lips finally being able to kiss her in his original form.

Megatron reached out his field as well and gasped as he recognized it.. but how.. how was this possible. Mika smirked and that was the point that the warlord was convinced. She looked so much like the old Mika.. her beautiful green optics shining at him. "How" came the glutaral demand as he took a tentative step closer.

Mika shook her helm a bit" Karma bonus points.. " she said simply and after she received a blank stare from the warlord she elaborated "I remember us.. you know, and then before I knew it I was in front of huuge versions of you and you" she said pointing at the mechs. "They argued a little bit and then finaly the biggest one, Primus I think he called himself, said that I earned enough -Karma bonus points to come back as this if I wanted.. of course I took the chance with both hands and they created this body for me.. it look a little while for me to fully develop and be able to control the body but this is me now" she ended and vented deeply.

Optimus buried his helm in her neck and purred. Megatron moved closer and stroked her face gently "You and your karma points.. I will take that seriously from now, I have many points to earn" he said sardonically.

"_hmmh.. I love you_" she clicked in their language. "_And we you_" came the simultaneous reply from both mechs. All was well finally..


End file.
